Sa seule raison de vivre
by Strawberry1314
Summary: Après que Chris ait tenté de se suicider, Wyatt jette un sort pour en comprendre la raison et se retrouve coincé avec Chris en 2004 avec leurs homologues du futur inchangé et du futur changé. Univers alternatif où Chris a rejoint Wyatt.
1. Chapitre 1: Notre monde

**Résumé** : Après que Chris est tenté de se suicider, Wyatt jette un sort pour en comprendre la raison et se retrouve coincé avec Chris en 2004 avec leurs homologues du futur inchangé et du futur changé. Univers alternatif où Chris a rejoint Wyatt.

 **N/A : Coucou ! Je me doute qu'il ne doit plus y avoir beaucoup de gens qui regardent encore Charmed mais bons, je m'en fiche ! Même s'il n'y a qu'une personne qui lit mes fics, je suis heureuse.**

 **J'adore quand les futurs alternatifs/ parallèles se rencontrent !**

 **Précisions pour l'histoire : Vous le devinerez en lisant mais juste au cas où, je le dis quand même :**

 **Dans cette fic, Chris gouverne avec Wyatt le monde. (qui est peu comme le futur inchangé.) La différence entre le futur inchangé et celui-ci est que Wyatt et Chris n'ont pas la même histoire dans cet univers alternatif. Ils ont un passé beaucoup plus traumatisant et sont donc beaucoup plus proches. Ils sont naturellement les personnages principaux.**

 **Attention : Un peu de violence dans cette histoire. (pas beaucoup mais je précise.)**

Sa seule raison de vivre

Une heure quarante-cinq minutes et trente-cinq secondes. Les yeux vert émeraude fixèrent le plafond avec indifférence. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Ses oreilles percevaient le moindre son dans le manoir Halliwell. S'il se concentrait, il pourrait même entendre les gouttes d'eau tombant dans l'évier de la cuisine. Il se tourna légèrement sur le côté et se crispa instinctivement à la douleur subite qu'il ressentit face au mouvement. Sa chemise brune frottait contre la plaie permanente dans son dos. Le brun retint un soupir en se remémorant ce jour-là. Malgré tous les efforts de son grand frère, même le sorcier le plus puissant au monde ne pouvait pas faire disparaître la marque. Cela faisait quinze ans et la douleur ne s'atténuait pas avec le temps comme ils l'avaient pensé.

Se repositionnant en position fœtal, il cacha son nez dans son écharpe et respira fort l'odeur imprégnée dans la laine. Que faisait son frère ? Cela faisait une heure qu'il aurait dû être là. Wyatt n'était presque jamais en retard. Et quand il l'était, il le prévenait via leur lien fraternel. Quelque chose a dû lui arriver. Son regard devint glacial à l'idée que quelqu'un ose même _toucher_ un cheveu de son frère. Son côté rationnel lui disait que personne, même avec une volonté de fer, n'avait le pouvoir d'atteindre le blond Deux fois bénis. Mais son instinct et son cœur lui disaient de s'inquiéter et de protéger la seule famille qu'il lui restait.

Alors qu'il promettait mille et une souffrances au suicidaire inexistant, le son de la porte d'entrée claquant le ramena à la réalité.

« Chris ? » La voix rauque de son frère l'appela. Se levant doucement, il passa la porte de la chambre de son frère et la referma derrière lui. Les pas se firent plus forts, indiquant que Wyatt n'était pas très loin de lui. Avec un empressement qu'il cacha à la perfection, il descendit l'escalier silencieusement et se dirigea vers son frère qui lui tournait le dos. Il passa ses bras fins derrière lui, étreignant l'être le plus cher à ses yeux.

« Ah petit frère, tu es là ! » Le blond lui donna un sourire sincère que seul Chris avait la chance de connaître. Il se retourna pour enrouler ses bras forts autour du cadre maigre de son frère légèrement plus petit. Chris enfouit sa tête contre son cou, chatouillant au passage son menton.

« En retard. » Sa voix douce fut à peine audible. Wyatt fronça les sourcils. Même après toutes ces années, il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à voir son frère comme cela. Il avait de la chance si Chris formulait deux phrases d'affilée. La plupart des démons croyaient même que Lord Christopher était muet. Wyatt n'a pas pris la peine de les contredire. Si Chris ne veut pas leur adresser la parole, c'est son droit. La Source hésita à révéler la raison de son retard. Il ne cachait jamais rien à Chris. Mais là la situation était différente. Il ne savait pas comment réagirait son petit frère s'il lui parlait de leur père après quinze ans sans avoir même mentionné son nom. Et puis pourquoi pas ? Cela déclencherait peut-être une réaction ? Même la haine lui ferait plaisir. Ce serait la preuve que l'âme de Chris était là quelque part.

« J'étais avec Léo. » Quand les mots quittèrent sa bouche, la seule preuve que Chris l'avait entendu était son léger, à peine perceptible tressaillement. Le brun relava légèrement la tête pour le fixer de son regard stoïque habituel. Toute autre personne aurait été mal à l'aise face à un regard pareil, mais pas Wyatt. Chris n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour qu'ils se comprennent. Et à cet instant, le blond savait que ce regard voulait dire « tu parles de notre géniteur ? Quel est le rapport avec ton retard ? » Wyatt décida de préciser.

« J'ai exterminé le peu d'Aînés qui restaient. Le dernier survivant est Léo. » Il marqua une pause. Chris s'était détaché de ses bras. « Je voulais que ce soit toi qui lui portes le coup de grâce. Je sais que sa négligence quand on était plus jeune t'avait blessé. Et même si cela te rend indifférent maintenant, je veux que tu te venges pour la souffrance qu'il t'a infligée. » Termina-t-il prudemment. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagirait Chris. Ils ne parlaient jamais de lui ni de quiconque qui avait été de leur famille, il y a longtemps.

« Hn » fut l'unique réponse. Wyatt prit cela comme une victoire. C'était une chose d'ordonner à Chris de tuer des innocents. C'était autre chose de lui demander de tuer leur père. Et Chris était d'accord. Il ne pouvait pas attendre la réaction de l'homme qui les avait laissé tomber, il y a des années de cela.

« Génial ! Demain, on ira le voir et tu pourras le tuer de la manière qui te plaît. As-tu déjà mangé ? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps. » N'attendant pas de réponse, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, sachant à l'avance que Chris le suivrait. Wyatt connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question, mais la posa tout de même. Chris n'avait pas mangé. Comme d'habitude. Il devait toujours insister, parfois pendant plusieurs heures pour qu'il avale quelque chose. Cela l'exaspérait autant que cela l'inquiétait. Quand Chris avait seize ans, en même temps que le début de son empire, il a cessé de s'alimenter. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas reconnaître que _peut-être_ , sa domination du monde avait un rapport. Cela avait démarré lentement. Il avait commencé par trier quelques-uns de ses aliments, il ne les aimait soi-disant plus. Puis il s'est mis à sauter des repas. Cela avait empiré au point où il ne pouvait même plus tenir debout. Depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, il cherchait encore à soigner l'âme brisée qu'était son frère.

Wyatt repensa au jour où Chris s'était décomposé après des années de souffrances silencieuses. Rien qu'au souvenir, son cœur se serra. Il y eut une fois où son frère lui disait tout. Maintenant, il n'était même pas sûr que son frère se rendait compte qu'il souffrait. Il pouvait protéger son frère de tout, mais pas de leurs souvenirs.

 _Flash-back_

 _Wyatt rentra_ _dans le donjon destiné aux prisonnier_ _s_ _qu'ils soient politiques, résistants ou tout simplement sorcier_ _s_ _qui pourraient mettre en péril son règne. Il passa_ _devant_ _les cellules, ignorant les cris de désespoir et les supplications des captifs avec dédain. Il grimaça légèrement à la puanteur des lieux._ _Ses enjambées se firent pressentent_ _, cherchant son frère qui aurait dû rentrer, il y a un moment. Son absence l'avait immédiatement alerté._ _Aujourd'hui, Chris avait eu pour mission d'interroger des membres à la fois sorcier_ _s_ _et mortel_ _s_ _de la résistance. En usant de la torture naturellement. Wyatt n'était pas sûr que Chris apprécie vraiment ce genre de tâche, mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais. Donc, il supposait que cela ne le dérangeait_ _pas vraiment._

 _« ARGH ! » La Source retint un sourire au son. Sa peau se hérissa légèrement au froid soudain qui lui parvint. Pas de doute, Chris était là. Le dictateur trouvait que ce pouvoir correspondait bien à son petit frère. Beau, doux et dangereux, comme Chris._

 _« Je vous en supplie arrêtez ! » Les hurlements de douleur se rapprochaient. Wyatt s'arrêta devant une salle à part. La salle de torture. Les démons devant la porte s'empressèrent de s'incliner et de se décaler pour le laisser entrer. À l'intérieur, la glace recouvrait les murs, le plafond et la moitié du sol. Un bras et une jambe glacées entourés d'une flaque de sang étaient posés innocemment par terre. Cinq cadavres gelés et défigurés jonchaient le sol. Un homme haletait frénétiquement devant une grande figure où la glace était concentrée. Son petit frère ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention._

 _« Tu aurais dû_ _être à la maison, il y a plus d'une heure petit frère. » Fit-il remarquer avec amusement. Le concerné se retourna lentement vers lui. Wyatt s'inquiéta instantanément. Chris était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, ce qui était quelque chose. Ses yeux indifférents étaient mi-clos et ses pieds semblaient prêts à déchanter._

 _« Est-ce que ça va ? » Sa question lui parut soudain très stupide. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien. La source de son inquiétude fit un faible signe de tête pour le rassurer. « As-tu appris quelque chose ? » Un nouveau signe de tête._

 _« Chef de la résistance. » Fut tout ce qu'il dit. Cela attira son attention. Depuis qu'il avait construit son empire, la Résistance était devenue quelque peu enquiquinante. Il allait enfin avoir le nom de leur leader et couper la tête de la bête._

 _« Qui ? »_

 _« Paige Matt_ _hews. » Le ton froid de son frère ne le surprit même pas. Lui-même était un peu irrité mais surtout exaspéré par cette révélation. Il s'en serait douté. Qui d'autre que les Charmed Ones pour le défier ? C'était encore moins surprenant que cela_ _ne_ _soit leur tante. Donc, par logique, leurs oncles et cousins ainsi que Phoebe devaient tirer les ficelles. Maintenant qu'il avait les noms, il n'aura qu'à éliminer la menace. Il s'en fichait royalement de tuer de ses propres mains ces traîtres. Il_ _a_ _toujours voulu se venger pour leur abandon après la mort de leur mère. Il aura enfin l'occasion_ _dont il_ _avait tant rêvé. Et il était sûr que Chris serait du même avis._

 _« Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais ! Par pitié épargnez-moi ! J'ai une famille qui m'attend à la maison ! Ils ont besoin de moi ! S'il vous plaît ! » L'homme se mit à sangloter hystériquement en prie pour sa vie. Wyatt le regardait avec amusement. C'était drôle ce à quoi on pouvait s'abaisser par désespoir._

 _Soudain, Chris gela entièrement l'homme et le lança d'un geste de la main_ _avec sa télékinésie_ _à travers le mur, brisant la statue et tuant l'homme sur le coup. Wyatt_ _haussa un sourcil_ _._

 _« C'est cruel, même pour toi petit frère. » Il ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer le rictus qui lui était apparu aux lèvres. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu te dire pour t'irriter autant ? »_ _Le plus âgé observa tranquillement le visage de son frère, guettant la moindre émotion qui pourrait transparaître. La longue frange ébouriffée lui tombait dans les yeux, l'empêchant de voir son regard vide de vie._

 _« Il_ _m'a supplié de le laisser_ _rentrer_ _chez lui_ _et voir sa famille. Nous,_ _nous_ _n'_ _a_ _vions_ _plus de maison où rentrer ni famille qui nous attendai_ _t_ _. » Chris enfouit son visage dans son écharpe_ _bordeaux_ _. Wyatt_ _avança vers lui,_ _passa sa main dans les cheveux_ _doux_ _de son frère, poussa sa tête contre son torse et posa son_ _autre_ _bras autour de sa taille fine._

 _« Je suis ta famille petit-frère. Et moi, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. » Il pressa sa main sur sa tête pour que son oreille soit appuyée contre son cœur battant. « Je suis en vie et je ne te quitterait pas. Tu n'ai pas seul. »_ _Il regarda douloureusement son frère fermer les yeux pour laisser les larmes silencieuses couler après dix ans de retenue. Il soupira intérieurement. Peut-être que cela avait été une mauvaise idée de donner à Chris cette tâche. Entendre parler à nouveau de ceux qui avaient été leur famille il y a longtemps et avoir un père de famille comme prisonnier étai_ _ent_ _trop proche_ _s_ _des sujets sensible_ _s_ _._

 _«_ _Promets-moi que tu seras toujours là Wy. » Ils se rappelaient tous les deux qu'il avait déjà promi_ _s_ _cela à Chris, il y a des années. Mais après autant d'émotions, Chris avait sûrement besoin d'un rappel._

 _« Je serai toujours là. »_

 _« Promets-le. » Wyatt l'embrassa sur le front et fronça des sourcils à la chaleur de celui-ci._

 _« Je te le promets. » Chris passa sa main sur son front avec une expression confuse._

 _« Wy » Wyatt le regarda. « J'ai la tête qui tourne. » Le blond s'apprêtait à l'interroger quand soudain, Chris s'effondra dans ses bras._

 _« Chris ! » Il passa sa main sous les genoux de son petit frère et le souleva. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison. « Oui, j'aurai définitivement dû éviter de te donner cette mission. » Mentionna-t-il puis miroita au manoir._

 _F_ _in Flash-back_

Le lendemain il avait appelé le meilleur médecin sorcier d'Amérique. Il avait appris que Chris c'était effondré d'épuisement, d'utilisation excessive de ses pouvoirs et de malnutrition. Son corps ne pouvait plus traiter la pression et avait cessé de fonctionner. Depuis ce jour-là, il était devenu paranoïaque avec la santé de son petit frère. Pendant un mois, il avait catégoriquement refusé à ce qu'il sorte du lit.

« Tu as fait à manger ? » Son frère lui lança un regard exaspéré disant : « Bien-sûr que j'ai fait la cuisine, tu ne peux même pas cuisiner pour sauver ta vie ! » Ce serait ce qu'il lui aurait sûrement répondu s'il n'était pas aussi bavard qu'un mort. Ce ne serait pas un mensonge remarqué. À défaut d'être Deux-fois-bénis, Chris a hérité du talent culinaire de leur mère, en plus d'être une version masculine de celle-ci. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser la cuisine à Wyatt. Pas si l'on veut vivre deux heures de plus du moins. Cela l'arrangeait bien d'ailleurs. Le blond aimait tellement la cuisine de Chris que s'il savait lui-même cuisiner, son petit frère ne mettrait sûrement pas autant de cœur à faire plaisir à ses papilles.

Ils prirent la peine de prendre les plats et de mettre la table. On pourrait penser qu'étant la Source et le seigneur suprême, il aurait des serviteurs. Et c'est vrai. Mais jamais au manoir. Ce serait un sacrilège. Le manoir représentait leur maison passée, et même si elle ne l'a pas été pendant neuf ans, cela signifiait toujours quelque chose pour eux. Manger entre frères, dormir dans leur chambre, passer des soirées a regardé la télévision...Ce sont des choses qu'ils n'ont le luxe de faire qu'ici. Et pas même un démon, mortel où sorcier ne peut empiéter dans leur propriété sans en subir les conséquences.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert quelques informations sur l'emplacement de nos cousins et de leur chef. Je te montrerai plus tard ce que j'ai appris. Comme d'habitude, je suis sûr que tu pourras parvenir à un plan bien pensé. Après tout c'est toi le cerveau ici. » Commenta-t-il de manière décontractée. Ce n'est même pas un mensonge. Tous ses meilleurs stratagèmes ont été finement conçus par Chris lui-même avec une facilité déconcertante. Wyatt, lui-même, reconnaîtrait qu'il était parfois jaloux de Chris pour cela.

« Hn » encore cette réponse. Il devrait peut-être tenter de voir ce qu'un sort pour bavarder ferait au brun, rien que pour voir le résultat.

« Voudras-tu aller sur le terrain ? » Le Deux-fois-bénis proposa. Il doutait très franchement que le concerné dise oui étant donné qu'il déteste sortir dehors. Mais pire que tout, il haïssait avec ardeur les chaussures. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à proprement parler, mais Wyatt l'avait remarqué au fil du temps en plus de ressentir du dégoût quand il voyait des chaussures. Le sentiment venait de leur lien de toute évidence. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui avait une phobie de quelque chose de si trivial. Son frère se promenant en chaussettes est une chose courante, voire quotidienne. Il ne prend la peine de mettre des bottines que quand il y a un événement important comme les cérémonies où il faut apparaître devant le public.

« Non. » Comme ça c'était clair.

« Très bien, c'est moi qui irais les chercher. Mais comme pour Léo, je veux que tu sois là quand je les aurais capturés. » Chris hocha de la tête. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le plat à peine touché. « Et tu manges. C'est un ordre. » Le plus jeune grogna à cette remarque. Il prit sa fourchette et commença discrètement à tourner les aliments sur les côtés. Wyatt fronça des sourcils. « On peut rester comme cela toute la nuit si cela te fait plaisir, j'ai tout mon temps. » Le brun lui lança un regard vide avant de se pencher légèrement en arrière. Wyatt, sachant à l'avance après des années d'expérience ce qu'il allait faire, lui prit la main d'une traite. « Tu n'éclipses pas la nourriture, tu ne la jettes pas sous la table ou dans la plante à côté de toi. » Face à l'entêtement de Chris, il tenta autre chose. « Si tu ne fours pas tout de suite cette fourchette dans ta bouche, c'est moi qui te fais manger. » Il sourit au regard incrédule qu'il reçut.

Avec réticence, il commença à manger. Lentement. Trop lentement. Rien que pour énerver son frère. Celui-ci le menaçait souvent de cette façon. Et il ne l'aurait certainement pas pris au sérieux s'il ne l'avait pas fait pendent trois mois consécutifs par le passé. Cela avait été si humiliant d'être sur les genoux de Wyatt pendant que celui-ci le nourrissait comme un bébé de deux ans. Depuis, il faisait tout pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais.

« Tu vois quand tu veux. » Au sourire triomphant de Wyatt, Chris ne voulait rien de plus que de l'essuyer de son visage. Le repas se termina avec des regards noirs de Chris et un Wyatt souriant.

« Je vais me doucher. Tu vas te changer ? »

« Hn » Chris le devança avec irritation, encore énervé par les menaces de Wyatt à table. Il entra dans la chambre principale qui avait été celle de leur mère et qui fut devenue par la suite sa chambre et celle de Wyatt quand ils sont revenus vivre ici. Celle-ci est décorée sobrement. Les murs sont d'un blanc pur avec un lit double recouvert de draps gris. Un mur entier était consacré à une armoire qu'ils se partagent.

Chris retira ses chaussettes, son pantalon et sa chemise tâchée, ne laissant que son écharpe et son boxeur puis s'installa aussi confortablement qu'il put sur le lit et prit un livre en attendant Wyatt. Celui-ci arriva un quart d'heure plus tard vêtu seulement d'une serviette autour de la taille. Chris le regarda avec jalousie bien dissimulé. Quel homme sur terre ne rêverait pas d'être foutu comme son frère ?

Wyatt, remarquant le regard en coin de son frère, lui lança un sourire béa. « Tu sais petit frère, tu pourrais sans aucun doute te rapprocher de mon corps de Dieu grec si tu mangeais plus ! » Chris grogna. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un mensonge. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, il serait impossible pour lui de n'être qu'à moitié aussi bien taillé que son frère. Celui-ci avait hérité de leur père et lui de l'ossature fine de leur mère.

« Aller ! Sur le ventre que je m'occupe de ton dos. » Il se tourna vers l'armoire et en sortit une crème cicatrisante du placard. Sérieusement, s'ils n'étaient pas frères, il y en aurait eu plus d'un qui se serait mépris au sujet de leurs relations. Wyatt trouvait toujours cela drôle quand les gens se faisaient des illusions. Après avoir mis un boxeur, il prit un t-shirt pour Chris et se dirigea vers leur lit partagé. S'installant au-dessus de son frère, il grimaça à la plaie enflée et ensanglantée. Même après des années de recherches pour faire disparaître la plaît et la marque, il n'avait jamais réussi. Sortilège, potion, contre-sort, il avait tout essayé. Il était sûr qu'elle était maudite. Plus il avait essayé de la faire disparaître et plus elle empirait. Après beaucoup de culpabilité à avoir infligé plus de souffrance à son frère, il avait envoyé ses démons à travers chaque recoin du globe à la recherche des meilleurs médecins au monde. Ils ont pu créer une crème qui pouvait diminuer les dommages et la douleur et arrêter les saignements durant quelque temps mais jamais de manière permanente.

« Sur une échelle d'un à dix, tu estimerais la douleur à quel seuil ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il désinfectait la blessure. Son regard devint sombre à chaque gémissement de douleur réprimée qui traversa les lèvres de Chris. Si seulement il pouvait ressusciter les salauds qui avaient fait cela à son petit frère pour les tuer à nouveau...

« Trois. » Alors cinq. Il fallait toujours rajouter deux avec Chris. Il souffrait tellement en permanence qu'il n'avait plus la notion.

« Je mets les bandages aujourd'hui. » Chris essaya de se retourner mais une pression ferme sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

« Ça va coller. » Gémit-il.

« On n'a pas le choix, tu saignes plus que d'habitude. Je t'ai dit de faire attention. Pourquoi ne m'écouterais-tu pas pour une fois ? » Chris grogna. C'était complètement faux. Il écoutait presque toujours Wyatt. Wyatt passa avec précaution la crème, de peur d'empirer les choses. Quand il eut fini, il enveloppa le torse de son frère des bandages et prit le t-shirt. « Lève les bras. »

« Wyatt, je ne suis pas un bébé. » L'attitude surprotectrice et autoritaire de Wyatt commençaient sérieusement à l'étouffer.

« Lève les bras Christopher. » Exigea-t-il. Le concerné grogna, mais fit ce qui lui était ordonné. Wyatt lui mit son t-shirt. « Fais plus attention les prochains jours. Si cela empire demain, je te cloue au lit jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

« Oui, maman » Le blond sourit à la remarque moqueuse. C'était tellement rare. D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître le matériel et plongea sous la couette. Chris allait s'allonger à côté de lui, mais laissa glisser un nouveau gémissement de douleur. Wyatt attrapa son avant-bras et le tira vers lui pour qu'il soit couché sur le ventre contre lui. « Si tu dors sur le dos ou sur le côté, tu vas rouvrir la plaie. Je ne passe pas tous mes soirs à prendre soin de ton dos pour que tu bousilles mes efforts dans ton sommeil. »

Chris posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son frère avec résignation. Cette scène était tellement commune qu'il ne voyait même pas l'intérêt de protester.

« Bonne nuit petit frère. »

« Nuit Wy. »

_Le lendemain_

Wyatt se réveilla en frissonnant au froid soudain. Ouvrant ses yeux encore ensommeillés, il tourna la tête pour voir l'heure. Quatre heures dix. Soupirant, il baissa les yeux pour regarder la forme tremblante de son petit frère. Sa respiration était erratique et l'on pouvait voir des gouttes de sueurs coulées le long de son front. Wyatt mit sa main contre son dos puis fronça les sourcils à la sensation collante. Fixant sa main avec effroi, il appuya fortement le drap contre le dos de son frère pour arrêter le sang. Il balaya la pièce des yeux. Chris faisait voler le peu d'objets que possédait la chambre. Il neigeait et la moitié de l'armoire avait gelé.

« Chris » il chuchota doucement pour tenter de le réveiller. Il fallait absolument qu'il se réveille avant qu'il ne se blesse encore plus.

« Chris ! » Toujours rien.

« Chris ! » Chris ouvrit ses yeux mi-clos avec confusion. Ses cheveux collaient à son front.

« Hn ? » Wyatt aurait souri à sa voix ensommeillée si la situation n'était pas plus pressente.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar. » Encore un regard confus.

« Vraiment ? » Le blond lui envoya un regard exaspéré pour masquer son inquiétude.

« Oui, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » Chris secoua la tête et grimaça en prenant compte de la douleur.

Wyatt fixa le drap tâché. Cela faisait longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé. Habituellement, les cauchemars de son frère ne prenaient pas une tournure si dangereuse. Étrangement, il ne s'en souvenait jamais au réveil, ce qui l'a toujours consterné. S'il ne connaissait pas la cause du problème, il ne pouvait pas le régler. « Bon...Peux-tu le geler ? Cela commence à devenir un peu inquiétant. » Il ne pouvait pas cacher la peur dans le ton de sa voix. Il avait déjà vu la vie de son frère mise en péril à cause de cette foutue malédiction.

« Hn » Wyatt sentit le froid recouvrir la blessure et soupira de soulagement.

« Tu veux de l'aide pour nettoyer ? »

« Non, c'est bon. » Il en avait marre que Wyatt le traite comme un infirme. Sans un mot, il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains. Wyatt fixa les orbes de son frère avec une expression fermée. Il soupira, s'allongea et ferma les yeux en attendant le retour du brun.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chris revint encore humide de la douche. Wyatt le rejoint et le tourna pour que son dos lui fasse face. Les pouvoirs de Chris avaient stoppé l'hémorragie.

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas le faire indéfiniment. Regarde ce qu'il s'est produit la dernière fois. » Lui rappela la voix sage du blond.

« Cela a tenu un moment. » Un mois et deux jours pour être précis.

« Et tu as failli y rester ! Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. En plus, tu ne peux pas montrer de faiblesse devant Léo. » C'était un coup bas même lui le reconnaissait. « Aller vient. » Il prit le bras de Chris d'une main et se dirigea vers le lit. Il s'assit sur le bord et écarta les jambes pour laisser Chris prendre place entre eux. D'un geste, il fit apparaître le nécessaire. « La prochaine fois, je vais faire un sort pour que tu restes immobile. » Il finit de soigner son frère. « Juste au cas où. » Puis l'éclipsa sous les couvertures. « Reposes-toi. J'ai quelques affaires à régler de toute façon. Je reviendrai te chercher tout à l'heure. On ne peut pas faire attendre notre cher père. »

« Hn » Fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de fermer les yeux. Au bout de quinze ans, il finissait vraiment par se lasser de cette douleur quotidienne. Il prit le conseil de son frère et tenta de se rendormir.

Il se réveilla à la main robuste qui le secoua. Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent et tombèrent sur une paire d'yeux bleus glacés.

« Il est dix heures du matin. Tu te prépares ? On a une visite de longue date à faire. » Chris observa son frère. Il était vêtu de son T-shirt noir habituel, moulant bien sa forme tonique. Le reste était également de la même couleur, pas que son frère portait autre chose depuis ses dix ans. Chris, lui ne voyait pas l'utilité. Ce n'était pas lui la Source après tout. Lui, il était plutôt « L'homme de l'ombre », le bras droit de son frère et cela le convenait très bien. Il ne fait que suivre Wyatt. Si celui-ci avait décidé de faire le tour du monde en tutu, il l'aurait suivi aussi. Après tout, il n'a aucune raison de vivre sans Wyatt. Il n'est rien sans lui.

« Je t'attends dans le salon. » Informa-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Chris se leva et ouvrit l'armoire. Il soupira en voyant la tonne de vêtements. Tous étaient sobres et élégants, plus coûteux les uns que les autres. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait répondu Wyatt quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi il lui achetait autant de vêtements de marque alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autant. Wyatt lui avait révélé qu'il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu convenir à tous les besoins de Chris lorsqu'ils vivaient dans le monde souterrain. Il avait parfaitement compris et n'avait plus insisté là-dessus. Bien qu'une partie de lui se demandât s'il ne compensait pas le manque de petite amie à combler en le gâtant au-delà du raisonnable.

Il saisit une chemise noire décorée aux extrémités de fines décorations complexes grises ainsi qu'un jean droit, des chaussettes grises et replaça sa fidèle écharpe étroitement autour de son cou. Fermant la porte de l'armoire, il s'observa dans le miroir. Ses yeux stoïques fixèrent sa peau laiteuse derrière une longue frange ébouriffée séparée au milieu du front. La moitié de son visage était caché sous son écharpe. Voulant inconsciemment fuir son reflet, il se précipita vers la porte pour rejoindre Wyatt.

Celui-ci défilait les chaînes, un rictus aux lèvres. Chaque chaîne d'information faisait les éloges de son gouvernement. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire autrement s'ils tenaient à leur vie. Wyatt remarqua sa présence et se leva.

« Prêt ? » Il fit un signe de tête. Wyatt sourit et prit son bras. Ils miroitèrent.

_Les donjons_

Les lieux familiers apparurent devant lui. Chris s'appuya sur son frère pour éviter de trébucher en haletant. Wyatt frotta le bas de son dos en signe d'excuse.

« Désolé, j'oublie que tu supportes mal de miroiter. »

« Hn » Chris ne prit pas la peine de répondre autre chose. Il n'a jamais compris comment son frère pouvait miroiter aussi naturellement que s'éclipser. Peut-être que lui ne peut pas parce qu'il est un demi-aîné ? Chris trouvait cela injuste. Son corps ne pouvait pas supporter un autre transport que s'éclipser. Bien qu'il se demandât si ses orbes grises étaient toujours considérés comme telle.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence confortable, défilant diverses cellules où les cadavres jonchaient le sol par vingtaines. Le demi-aîné ressentit un serrement au cœur en s'approchant de la cellule de leur père, mais ne put expliquer pourquoi. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait réussi à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Leurs pas s'arrêtèrent devant un corps ensanglanté enchaîné au mur. Toutes les chaînes des donjons de Wyatt ont la spécialité de bloquer la magie, que ce soit des sorciers, des whiteleter ou autre créature magique.

Le prisonnier releva la tête pour fixer les intrus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

« Salut Léo. Ou devrais-je dire papa ? » Ricana Wyatt en regardant la forme pathétique de leur père.

« Wyatt. » Son regard se tourna vers son deuxième fils derrière son aîné. « ...Chris ? » Léo ne savait pas ce qui le surprenait le plus en fin de compte. Que Wyatt soit devenu la Source de tous les maux ou que Chris le suive également. Il a toujours pensé que Chris était un enfant trop doux pour tourner mal. « Pourquoi Chris ? Pourquoi avoir rejoint Wyatt ? Il tue des innocents ! Il détruit le monde et règne sur celui-ci comme un dictateur ! » Sa voix cria de désespoir. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment ses deux fils avaient-ils pus tombé dans les ténèbres ? Qu'avait-il fait pour les échouer à ce point ?

La Source, ayant lu dans les pensées de son père par télépathie, lui lança un sourire froid. « Qu'as-tu fait, tu te demandes ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? » Son ton moqueur brisa le cœur de Léo.

« Ta mère n'aurait jamais voulu cela Wyatt... » Le blond le regardait maintenant avec fureur.

« Qu'importe ? Elle est morte de toute façon ! Et si tu avais été là, cela ne serait pas arrivé ! »

« Tu n'étais pas là non plus Wyatt. » Furieux, il serra le cou de son père avec sa télékinésie, tous les deux oubliant la troisième présence dans la pièce.

« Je n'étais pas là à cause de toi ! Si toi et ces stupides Aînés n'avez pas bloqué la voix de Chris, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! »

« On ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver ! Si l'on avait su... » Il ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par Wyatt

« Tu l'aurais su si tu étais venu à l'anniversaire de Chris. » Sa voix se fit plus froide. « Non seulement tu as volontairement ignoré son anniversaire, mais en plus tu m'as empêché d'être là pour lui le jour qui aurait dû être le plus heureux de sa vie ! »

« Je... » Léo ne pouvait pas trouver les mots. Ce que disait Wyatt était vrai. Il n'avait jamais été là pour son second fils. Ni ce jour-là ni à aucun moment de sa vie. Inconsciemment, il avait favorisé Wyatt. Après l'incident où ils l'ont perdu pendant des mois dans le monde souterrain, il avait eu peur que Wyatt ne disparaisse à nouveau. Apeuré que le contact quotidien avec des démons pendant des mois est eu des répercussions sur sa moralité, il a souvent emmené son fils dans les cieux. Pour le former avec ses pouvoirs hors du commun, mais aussi pour que la sagesse des êtres bons comme les Aînés soit d'une bonne influence sur Wyatt et qu'il reste sur le droit chemin.

« Ça suffit. » La voix douce de Chris les surprit tous les deux. Léo regarda douloureusement son fils cadet. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait six ans. Il ressemblait tellement à Piper. C'est l'une des raisons qui l'avaient empêché de voir ses fils après la mort de Victor et de Piper. C'était trop douloureux de voir une réplique exacte de Piper et penser qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

« Chris...Dit moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir rejoint Wyatt ? Tu es bon ! » Léo l'avait vu dans les rares moments où ils s'étaient croisés. Chris n'avait pas eu besoin de lui. Il avait toujours été un enfant très mature et indépendant. D'après ce que Piper lui avait dit. Il comprenait que le monde avait besoin de lui. Que Wyatt avait besoin de lui. Il avait énormément de pouvoirs et avait besoin de lui pour lui apprendre à les maîtriser. Chris était moins puissant et pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.

« Je ne l'ai pas rejoint. » _Quoi_? Wyatt fronça des sourcils à cette réponse. Son cœur se serra. « J'ai toujours été avec lui. Je le serrai toujours. Je ne veux pas perdre la seule famille qu'il me reste. Si Wyatt me demandait de mourir, je le ferait sans hésiter. » Le regard de Chris ne trahissait aucune émotion. Mais sa voix ne montrait qu'une dévotion sans précédent pour son frère.

« Je ne te demanderai jamais de mourir Chris. »Cette obsession pour Wyatt était presque malsaine selon Léo.

Il regarda Wyatt qui le fixait avec un sourire triomphant.

« Chris...Wyatt n'est pas ta seule famille ! Il y a Paige, Phoebe, Coop, Henry et tes cousins !...Et moi... » Wyatt lui lança un regard sale.

« Ils ne sont pas de notre famille ! Ils nous ont abandonnés ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne raison ! »

« Il n'y a aucune bonne raison !Tout comme toi ! » Dans leurs disputes, ils ne virent pas la pièce commencer à geler.

« Wyatt est ma seule famille. » La déclaration fut aussi tranchante qu'un couteau. Léo lui donna un regard blessé.

« Chris...Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber. Mais tu dois comprendre ! Wyatt avait besoin de moi ! » Léo lui supplia de comprendre son point de vue. Chris lui lança un regard vide.

« Tu m'en as voulu pour ton divorce avec maman. » Ce n'était pas une question. Ce fut une déclaration. « Et d'avoir failli la tuer à ma naissance. Au fond, tu me reproches sa mort. » Chris n'était pas un idiot. Quand il était petit, il avait très bien ressenti la différence de traitement. Désormais, cela le rendait indifférent. Mais les faits étaient là. Et puis, ce n'était pas complètement faux. Sa mère était morte parce qu'il n'avait pas été fort. Il avait écouté sa mère, ne jamais attaquer les mortels avec ses pouvoirs. Le résultat ? Sa mère est morte. À quoi bon avoir des pouvoirs si l'on ne pouvait pas s'en servir pour protéger ceux qui nous sont chers ?

« Chris, c'est faux ! Je t'aime ! Je sais que ce n'était pas ta faute ! » Se pourrait-il que Chris est visé juste ? Qu'au fond de lui, il est tenu une rancœur contre son fils pour tous ses problèmes avec Piper ? C'est vrai que toutes les tensions sont arrivées à la naissance de Chris. Son cerveau a-t-il associé les deux ensembles sans qu'il le veuille ? Ce serait-il cherché des excuses depuis le début ?

Wyatt fixa son père avec arrogance. « Tu as l'air d'oublier que tu es devenu un Aîné peu de temps avant la naissance de Chris. Cela joue peut-être un rôle avec tes tensions avec maman, tu ne crois pas ? » Son père était vraiment stupide. S'il avait écouté leur mère, il aurait su que tous les problèmes étaient survenus depuis qu'il avait eu sa « promotion ».

« Wyatt, Chris, je voulais protéger le monde, les innocents. » Léo voulait vraiment qu'ils comprennent qu'il n'avait pas voulu les abandonner.

« Les mêmes innocents qui ont tués, maman, et grand-père. » La voix glaciale de Wyatt lui fit remarquer. « On a eu nos réponses. On a plus besoin de toi. Chris ? » Le blond se tourna vers son frère, lui donnant l'ordre silencieusement.

Léo sentit son cœur ralentir, un froid glacial le prit. Son visage devint pâle à la réalisation que ses propres fils allaient mettre fin à sa vie.

« Chris, Wyatt, je vous aimes ! Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'en arriver là ! On peux tout reprendre à zéro ! »

« Trop tard papa. » Wyatt le fixait sans émotion, ressemblant étrangement à Chris. « Tu as quinze ans de retard. Adieu. » Il regarda Chris mettre fin à la vie de leur père. Il se retourna et sortit de la cellule, ignorant la faible douleur qui le prit. « Aller viens petit frère. C'est terminer. »

« Hn » Chris suivit son grand frère et se figea. Quelle était cette sensation ? Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Wyatt se tourna vers lui quand il se rendit compte que son petit frère ne le suivait plus.

« Chris ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Le ton inquiet de son frère le ramena à la réalité. En quelques secondes, une légère sensation de froid lui parvint puis plus rien. Aucune émotion ou sensation inconnue.

« Rien. » Il attrapa le T-shirt de son frère, cherchant instinctivement du réconfort. « Rentrons à la maison. » Wyatt lui sourit.

« ...Ouais. Rentrons chez nous. »

_Dans une ville inconnu_

Chris regarda la neige tomber, les yeux mi-clos. Ses vêtements tâchés de sang témoignant de la raison de son passage dans cette ville inconnue. Cela faisait six mois depuis qu'il avait tué son père et depuis, il enchaînait les missions à l'extérieur. Wyatt l'avait questionné à ce soudain intérêt pour les missions de terrain. Lui-même en n'avait aucune idée. Il savait juste qu'il cherchait à faire disparaître cette sensation qu'il ressentait de plus en plus fréquemment. Comme si ses entrailles le brûlaient de l'intérieur. Il en avait pas parlé à Wyatt. Cela ne servait à rien de l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il trouvait cela drôle. Cette ville avait un jour été réputée pour sa chaleur estivale. Pas besoin de chercher très loin, comment il pouvait neiger dans le sud de l'Espagne en plein été. Chaque ville qui est sur son chemin fini emprisonné dans un hiver sans fin. Et après chaque pas qu'il faisait, le sang des Résistants contre l'empire de son frère coulait à flots. Aujourd'hui, une mère de famille est morte. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux marron. Elle était enceinte. Chris n'a pas hésité une seconde à la tuer. Ses yeux stoïques avaient fixé son corps sans vie pendant des heures. Son esprit s'était évadé à ce jour-là. Sa mère aussi avait été enceinte. Elle allait l'appeler Mélinda. Après tout, il avait tué cette femme comme il avait tué sa mère. En hésitant à utiliser ses pouvoirs, il avait le sang de sa mère sur ses mains.

Et la sensation grandit, encore et encore, de plus en plus forte, à l'intérieur de lui.

« Chris, devine qui j'ai capturé la semaine dernière ? » Demanda Wyatt en buvant son chocolat comme s'il parlait de la météo. C'était drôle comme scène. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, l'enfant Deux-fois-bénis et la Source de tous les maux, buvant du chocolat chaud en discutant de mort et de torture comme si c'était quelque chose de trivial. Wyatt n'avait jamais aimé le thé. Soi-disant pas de goût. Ni le café. Trop amère. La moindre goutte de café le dégoûtait. Il préférait tout ce qui était doux et sucré. En fait c'était assez mignon.

« Qui ? » Le plus jeune savait très bien que Wyatt le ferait tourner pendant trois heures s'il ne posait pas la question maintenant.

« Nos cousins. J'ai capturé Prue, Henry, Parker et Peyton. Henry n'a pas de pouvoir donc il n'est pas d'une grande utilité, mais je fais avec ce que j'ai. »

« Qui est Peyton ? » Le nom ne lui disait rien.

« La dernière fille de Phoebe et de Coop. Elle est née deux ans après que l'on est quitté le manoir. » Informa Wyatt avec nonchalance. Il se demandait si Chris tenait encore de l'affection pour eux. Il y avait peu de chances. Lui-même avait neuf ans quand ils avaient été pour la dernière fois une famille. Mais Chris avait été plus jeune, en plus, avec la tournure des événements et les traumatismes qu'il avait subis à l'époque, leurs cousins devaient être le moindre de ses soucis.

« Hn... » Chris se demandait ce que voulait Wyatt. Il y avait forcément une raison pour qu'il lui dise cela. Son frère lui lança un sourire espiègle.

« Cela fait un moment que je leur ai proposé de nous rejoindre. Mais ils ont préféré nous défier. » Le blond lui donna un regard complice. « En six ans, je leur ai laissé plus de chances qu'on ne peut en compter. Tu sais ce que je réserve aux traîtres. »

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? » Il en avait marre que Wyatt tourne autour du pot.

« Je veux que tu m'aides à les convaincre de voir mon point de vue. » Son sourire s'assombrit. « Et s'ils ne comprennent pas...Tu vas m'aider à abréger leur vie. »

« ... » L'esprit de Chris divagua. Il a très peu de souvenirs d'avant l'événement. Les seules choses dont il se souvenait vraiment étaient sa vie passée dans le monde souterrain avec Wyatt, la faim constante et la peur de mourir à chaque instant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment repensé à ceux qui avaient été leur famille, il y a bien longtemps. Wyatt et lui n'avaient pas été très proches de leurs cousins. Ils s'entendaient bien mais son frère et lui avaient construit comme une bulle empêchant quiconque d'entrer dans leur monde. De plus, l'écart d'âge avait joué un rôle dans leur retrait.

« Tu as l'air pensif. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » Wyatt pouvait très bien trouver par lui-même, mais préférait éviter de s'attirer les foudres de son frère en entrant dans son esprit sans son consentement.

« Peu de souvenirs d'eux. » Ah. Il en était certain. C'était une bonne chose finalement. Il y a de grandes chances qu'ils aient à tuer leurs cousins. Si Chris devenait tout nostalgique à leur sujet, cela aurait été problématique.

« Ils ne sont pas importants. Tu viendras avec moi alors ? » Le ton de Wyatt laissait croire qu'il exigeait plutôt que demandait. Ce n'était pas comme si Chris refuserait quoi que ce soit à Wyatt.

« ...Sûr. » Il ne pouvait pas arrêter le sentiment d'appréhension au fond de lui. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Il se souvenait à peine d'eux. Pourquoi leur vie lui importerait-elle ? Wyatt a raison. Ils ne sont pas importants.

« Super ! On peut y aller maintenant, il est encore tôt. » Dit-il en se levant. D'un geste précis, la table fut propre à nouveau. « Prends mon bras. » Chris lui lança un regard vide. « Ah oui c'est vrai. Bon eh bien c'est le même endroit, que la dernière fois, tu t'en doutes bien. » Dit-il puis miroita. Chris fixa les orbes noirs avant de s'éclipser. Voulant se débarrasser de cette mission le plus rapidement possible.

Le sentiment de brûlure revint comme s'il ne fût jamais parti.

_Les donjons_

Les donjons sombres et humides n'avaient pas changé, seul les occupants. À part leurs tantes, personne n'avait jamais réussi à s'échapper. Les malchanceux qui se faisaient prendre, innocents ou coupables, faisaient face à la même peine : une mort lente et douloureuse. Wyatt était clément quand ses prisonniers le suppliaient d'abréger leurs souffrances. Mais pour les démons, c'était autre chose. Torturer ou violer les prisonniers les amusait et sautait sur l'occasion quand elle se présentait. Ce n'était pas comme si Wyatt leur ferait une remarque ou les punirait pour leur comportement. À partir du moment où ils lui restaient fidèles, ils avaient carte blanche. Chris, lui, rendait souvent leurs morts rapide et indolore. Il ne les torturait que quand il devait soutirer des informations. Tuer et torturer n'est pas quelque chose qu'il apprécie vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il allait le dire à Wyatt.

Leurs pas s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule que Chris reconnut instantanément. C'était la même cellule où se trouvait leur père avant de mourir. On pouvait même voir les restes de sang séché sur le sol. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les nouveaux occupants. Contrairement à Léo, ils étaient aussi indemnes que l'on pouvait l'être quand on était capturé par Lord Wyatt. Il se demandait si Wyatt conservait cette cellule pour l'exécution des membres de sa famille. Est-ce que lui aussi pourrait un jour se retrouver ici ?

Wyatt lui donna un regard horrifié et le prit par les épaules.

« Cela ne va pas de penser ça Chris ?! Tu ne te retrouveras jamais ici ! Je ne ferai jamais de mal à mon petit frère ! » Son emprise se resserra. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Chris pour qu'il pense une telle chose ? S'il y a bien une personne à qui il ne pourrait jamais rien faire, c'était bien Chris.

L'objet de ses pensées lui donna un regard froid.

« Wyatt. Sors de ma tête. » Le blond lui lança un regard d'excuse.

« Si tu ne me cachai pas ce qui te perturbe à chaque fois, je n'aurais pas à faire cela. » Pour accentuer son point, il croisa les bras. Cela lui donnait plus une allure imposante et autoritaire qu'un frère boudeur.

« Je ne te cache rien. » Il ne cachait rien à Wyatt. Il pensait juste qu'il y avait des détails qui ne valaient pas la peine d'être mentionnés. Wyatt grogna.

« Peu importe. On a d'autres chats à fouetter. » Son regard se dirigea vers les quatre personnes qui avaient écouté leur conversation silencieusement. Sûrement trop apeurés par les représailles pour ouvrir la bouche. Chris les observa en détail. Prue, la plus âgée de leurs cousins, devait maintenant avait dix-neuf ans. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus elle allait sur ses quatre ans. Il avait de vagues souvenirs d'elle. Elle l'appelait toujours Chrissy pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs étaient les mêmes que Phoebe. En fait, elle avait les mêmes traits que sa mère. Henry, lui, n'était pas leur cousin de sang et était le fils de mortels. Ses cheveux blonds sont courts et ébouriffés. Comme l'a mentionné Wyatt, il ne lui était d'aucune utilité sauf comme moyen de pression sur leurs cousines. Pour Parker, il n'avait vraiment aucun souvenir d'elle. Elle avait à peine deux ans quand lui en avait sept. Son cerveau ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se souvenir d'un bébé quand il devait déjà chercher à survivre. L'adolescente aux cheveux courts ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur avec un visage plus enfantin. Enfin, la dernière, celle qu'il ne reconnut pas à l'instant, Peyton. La petite sœur de Prue et de Parker. Elle est à peine âgée de treize ans. Elle est la seule enfant à ressembler comme deux goutes d'eau à Coop en féminin. Ses yeux bordés de larmes fixaient la forme imposante de Wyatt en tripotant l'ourlet de son gilet bleu.

« Alors, comment ça va chers cousins ? La cellule est à votre goût ? » Les nargua Wyatt. Prue lui envoya un regard furieux.

« Wyatt ! Sale meurtrier ! Je vais te tuer pour se que tu as à ma mère et à tante Paige ! » Cria-t-elle de rage.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit le terme approprié. Je punis les traîtres. C'est normal pour un souverain d'éliminer la vermine. » Répondit tout naturellement l'accusé.

« C'est toi le traître ! Tu nous as abandonnés pour le pouvoir ! Tu as tué notre famille et nous as laissés tomber pour ton simple plaisir égoïste ! » Hurla Parker les larmes aux yeux. Leur mère et tante Paige ne leur avait jamais expliqué pourquoi leurs cousins Wyatt et Chris avaient disparu. Elle avait été trop jeune à l'époque. Elle avait seulement constaté que la mention de leurs noms relevait un tabou au sein de leur famille. Leurs parents évitaient toujours le sujet en s'envoyant des regards coupables. Quand ils ont appris que Wyatt était devenu la Source et avait exposé la magie, elle a compris qu'il avait disparu pour le pouvoir et emmené Chris avec lui. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus de parents pour leur fixer des limites.

Wyatt invoqua Excalibur et l'enfonça dans l'épaule de Parker alors que celle-ci cria de douleur. Ses sœurs et Henry regardèrent la scène sous le choc.

« Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'époque. Tu aurais dû demander à ta chère mère, pourquoi elle a refusé d'aider les fils de sa propre sœur quand ils en avaient le plus besoin. J'ai pris le pouvoir pour protéger ma famille. Une notion que vos parents n'ont pas dut vous inculquer. Regarde Henry, n'est-ce pas tes sœurs qui vous ont vendus à moi ? Alors, au fond, qui trahit qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez même savoir de la trahison ? Vos mères et oncles ont abandonné Chris et moi parce qu'ils ont absolument voulu oublier tout ce qui leur faisait rappeler notre mère ! N'est-ce pas une trahison ? Qui a trahi qui en premier hein ? Et vous ? Je vous ai proposé de me rejoindre. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous avez créé une Résistance et vous vous êtes opposés à moi. C'est vous les traîtres ! » Wyatt les fixait froidement. Une petite part de lui, celle qu'il ne reconnaîtrait jamais, avait voulu que ses cousins soient là avec Chris et lui pour reformer la famille qu'ils avaient perdue lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il avait toujours trouvé cela injuste qu'alors que Chris et lui mourraient de faim dans le monde souterrain, eux avaient toujours été une famille heureuse et les avaient oubliés comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

« Comment pouvions-nous te rejoindre ?! Tu as piétiné tout ce pour quoi nous combattons ! Tu t'allies à des démons et tu tues des innocents ! Comment veux-tu que l'on accepte cela ? En quoi détruire le monde est-il pour protéger ta famille ? Tu es en train de blesser Parker ! Et puis, si tu es capable de faire cela, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi qui est tuée tante Piper ? Après tout, tu as bien tué nos mères ! » Prue hurla, mais ne put continuer son discours. Chris, furieux, avait gelé la moitié de son visage pour la lancer durement contre le mur. Henry, Parker et Peyton regardèrent les larmes aux yeux, le cadavre de Prue à quelques pas d'eux. Peyton et Parker criaient et pleuraient pour leur sœur morte. Henry fixa son cousin meurtrier les yeux remplis de rage.

« Comment peux-tu tuer ta propre cousine ?! Tu es un monstre ! Tu n'es pas mieux que Wyatt ? En fait, tu es pire que lui ! » Cracha Henry de dégoût. Quand il était petit, il avait admiré Chris. Il ne pouvait pas associer ce meurtrier sans état d'âme à l'enfant joyeux et souriant qu'il avait connu étant plus jeune.

Wyatt l'étrangla avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot de plus. « Elle n'avait qu'à surveiller sa langue avant de dire quelque chose dont elle ne sait rien. Les meurtriers de notre mère font partie de ces « innocents » que vous protégez ! » Sa voix glaciale les fit frissonner de peur. Son emprise se resserra. « Et n'ose même pas adresser la parole à mon petit frère et encore moins l'insulter ou tu le paieras de ta vie sale mortelle ! » Il se tourna vers Parker et Peyton qui fixaient encore Chris avec choque et dégoût. « Maintenant, choisissez. Ou vous me rejoignez ou vous mourez. Mais choisissez vite. Je n'ai pas toute la journée. » Son ton autoritaire les fit déglutir de peur. Parker décida de parler pour eux tous. Ils savaient déjà à quoi s'attendre en s'opposant à Wyatt. Leurs vies n'avaient tenus qu'à un fil et il était temps de le couper. Parker lança un regard désolé à sa petite-sœur.

« On préfère mourir plutôt que de te rejoindre ! Au moins, nos mères seront fières de nous quand on les reverra dans l'au-delà ! » Son regard déterminé croisa celui de Wyatt. La Source sourit.

« Comme tu le souhaites. Va rejoindre ta maman pathétique. » Termina-t-il en achevant la vie de son unique cousin. Peyton sanglotait maintenant ouvertement.

« J-Je Je ne veux pas mourir... » Elle murmura, ravagée par les larmes. Elle était trop jeune pour tout cela. Pour cette guerre, pour perdre sa famille. Et maintenant elle allait mourir à l'âge de treize ans pour des convictions qu'elle connaissait à peine parce que sa grande-sœur l'avait décidée pour eux. Alors que les jumelles allaient survivre pour les avoir vendus à Wyatt. C'était tellement injuste. Elle voulait juste vivre une vie tranquille avec sa famille. S'ils avaient accepté, cela aurait pu être possible. Ils auraient eu une vie confortable et être ensemble comme Chris et Wyatt.

« Dis adieu à ta sœur petite-cousine. » Dit-il en s'adressant à Peyton. Avant que Parker ne puisse faire le moindre geste, il lui trancha la gorge. Son corps sans vie retomba sur le sol crasseux, le sang se rependant abondement. « Chris, puisque tu t'es si bien occupé de Prue, je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent travail avec Peyton. » Il se tourna vers la dernière survivante du lot. « Tu devrais être reconnaissante. Ta mort sera beaucoup moins douloureuse. » Peyton sanglotait maintenant hystériquement, agenouillée sur le sol. _Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir !_

« J-je t'en supplie Chris, ne me tues pas ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! » Elle avait du mal à parler avec ses yeux bordés de larmes. « Je t'en prie ! À genoux si tu veux ! Par pitié...Ne me blesse pas... ! » Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux innocents. Chris sentit comme si son cœur allait exploser. Sa main trembla légèrement, incapable de déclencher son pouvoir pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère et de son grand-père. Il fixa, perdu, sa petite-cousine le supplier de ne pas la blesser comme il l'eut fait une fois avec ses agresseurs.

« Tue-la Chris. » La voix de son frère le ramena à la réalité. Faisant fi de la douleur insupportable en son cœur, il leva la main et commença à geler le cœur innocent de Peyton. Celle-ci le fixa avec tout le désespoir qu'elle ressentait.

« Non...J-je ne veux pas mourir...Chris... » Furent ses dernières paroles avant qu'elle ne tombe comme Prue, il y a moins d'une heure. Comme si elle n'avait pas été mieux qu'un tas de chiffons sans importance. Chris sentit son cœur éclater de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'enfant à ses pieds. Il avait déjà tué des enfants, mais là c'était différent. Son regard perdu lui donnait un aspect enfantin qu'il avait perdu, il y a si longtemps.

Wyatt regarda son frère avec incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec Chris depuis quelque temps ? Il avait un étrange pré sentiment qu'il allait perdre son frère. Mais c'était impossible. Son frère savait se protéger s'il se faisait attaquer. En plus, il ne permettrait jamais à quiconque de même toucher un cheveu de son petit frère. Mais...Malgré tout ce qu'il se disait pour se rassurer, une part de lui lui hurlait qu'il manquait quelque chose d'important et que cela allait lui coûter l'être le plus cher à ses yeux.

« Aller Chris...Rentrons à la maison. » Peyton ne pourra pas rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait plus de maison. Plus personne. Elle est morte en le suppliant de l'épargner. Et lui il l'a tué sans aucune hésitation. Henry a raison. Il est un monstre. Cachant sa souffrance à son frère, il mit son masque impassible habituel.

« Hn...Rentrons. » Après ces paroles Chris se retourna et sans un mot de plus, il s'éclipsa au manoir.

_Manoir Halliwell_

 _« Pourquoi Chris ? Pourquoi avoir rejoint Wyatt ? »_

 _« Tu es bon Chris... »_

 _« Ta mère n'aurait jamais voulu cela ! »_

Chris fronça les sourcils. Depuis la mort de ses cousins, les voix défilaient dans sa tête. Chaque parole lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur. Son regard se perdit sur le plafond de la chambre. Il ne comprenait même pas ce que signifiait ce sentiment. Vraiment.

 _« Tu es un monstre ! »_

 _« Tu es pire que Wyatt ! »_

 _« Meurtrir ! »_

Pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils humides ? On ne pleure que lorsque l'on ressent des émotions. Il ne ressentait rien. Jamais. Il a oublié ce que c'était le jour où sa mère et son grand-père sont morts. Alors pourquoi sa vision est-elle floue ?

 _« Je ne veux pas mourir... »_

 _Moi si…_ Quoi ? C'était quoi cela ? Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Wyatt… _Wyatt n'a pas besoin de toi_.

 _« J-Je t'en supplie Chris ne me tue pas !_

Nouvelle douleur. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, comme s'il était dans un état second. Il ferma la porte derrière lui à clef et s'appuya contre celle-ci.

 _« Par pitié Chris...Ne me blesse pas ! »_

 _« Je vous en supplie arrêtez ! » La voix enfantine de Chris pria._

La douleur dans son dos n'a jamais été aussi forte. _Arrête_ _z_ _..._ Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues. _Arrêtez..._ Il éclipsa un couteau de la cuisine. Nouvelle douleur.

 _« Je ne veux pas mourir... » La voix de Peyton trembla._

 _« Je veux mourir Wyatt...Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir ! » L'enfant de sept ans sanglota._

 _« Ne dis pas ça petit frère...J'ai besoin de toi ! » Wyatt pleura en serrant son petit frère contre lui._

 _Wyatt n'a pas besoin de moi…_ La lame contre sa peau fut comme une libération.

 _«_ _Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Chris. »_

 _Que la douleur cesse…_ Il enfonça profondément la lame dans sa peau. _Que ça s'arrête..._ Il trancha une longue ligne profonde de l'avant-bras au poignet, coupant les veines sur son passage. _Je veux mourir..._

 _« Je vous en supplie ! J'ai une famille qui m'attend ! » L'homme cria._

Chris utilisa le peu de force qu'il avait pour reproduire le même schéma sur son autre bras. _Je n'en peu plus de vivre…_

 _«_ _Pitié ! Epargnez au moins ma fille ! Elle n'a rien fait ! Elle est innocente ! » Supplia la mère de famille enceinte._

Il se sentit tomber sur le sol. _Je ne mérite pas de vivre…_ Il sentit son esprit partir, sa tête reposant contre le carrelage froid de la salle de bains. Il a toujours détesté le froid…

 _« Wyatt...Nous n'avons plus de maison...J'ai si froid... » Ses larmes brisèrent le cœur de Wyatt._

 _« Mets ça. Je ne peux pas risquer que mon petit frère tombe malade...Que dirait maman de moi ? » La voix de Wyatt tenta de le réconforter._

Pourquoi repensait-il à cela maintenant ? _J'ai si froid..._

 _« Wyatt...On a plus de maison...Plus de famille...J'ai si froid... » Les larmes ne pouvaient pas cesser de couler._

 _« Tu m'as toujours Chris...Je suis ta seule famille...Je ne te quitterais jamais. » La voix de son frère se fana._

 _« Chris... »_

 _Je suis désolé Wy..._ Il ne voyait plus rien. La seule chose qu'il ressentit fut les bras forts qui l'entouraient. Si réconfortant...Il voulait s'endormir en eux pour toujours...Si c'était ça la mort, ça n'était vraiment pas si mal…

 _« Chris ! » L'homme cria._

« Chris... ! » Une voix désespérée l'appela.

 _« Je serai toujours là pour toi Chris. » Dit l'enfant Wyatt en le serrant dans ses bras. « Même si tu ne le veux pas. »_

« Chris, je t'en prie reste avec moi ! »

 _« Chris ! »_

Il laissa la chaleur des ténèbres l'emporter.

 **N/A : J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Laissez des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Au fait, j'adore quand on essaye de deviner ce qui va se passer ou la suite que vous vous imaginez dans la tête, c'est toujours très intéressant !**

 **Pour ceux qui se demandent : Les paroles en italique sont le subconscient de Chris, que ce soit ses souvenirs, ce qu'il entend ou ce qu'il pense.**

 **PS : Désolé pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de correcteur...**

 **À bientôt pour la suite ! (Sûrement la semaine prochaine?)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rencontre

Sa seule raison de vie

L'avenir alternatif : Wyatt-Chris

 _L'avenir inchangé : Wyatt-Chris_

 **L'avenir changé : Wyatt-Chris**

N/A : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Je réponds à la fin du chapitre ! (Pour éviter de spoiler, on ne sait jamais…) Au départ, j'avais l'intention de me concentrer particulièrement sur les Wyatt et Chris de mon univers. Mais, finalement, j'ai décidé d'exploiter à la fois les trois univers avec le futur inchangé et changé. Cela sera un peu plus difficile, mais je trouve que cela peut être pertinent pour l'histoire. Chaque couple de Wyatt-Chris aura sa propre histoire.

PS : Le **Wyatt** et **Chris** de l'avenir changé ont 18 et 22 ans.

Chapitre 2

« Il y a eu une rébellion à Chicago. Ma division l'a arrêtée à temps... »

« La population du sud du pays ne veut pas payer la nouvelle taxe. » Ricana le démon.

Wyatt écouta d'une demi oreille le rapport de la semaine avec ennui. Parfois, être le seigneur absolu de plusieurs pays avait quelques inconvénients. La partie la plus enfantine en lui se demandait comment serait sa vie si elle était normale. Se réveiller après une bonne grasse matinée en regardant sa mère et son frère cuisiné de bons petits plats dont la moitié serait englouti par son estomac sans fond. Regarder le match avec son père pendant que sa sœur qui aurait dû naître lirait un magazine de mode. Quel doux rêve par rapport à sa vie d'aujourd'hui.

Sa réalité est tout autre. Sa mère est morte quand il avait neuf ans avec sa petite sœur dans son ventre, son père et ses tantes ont décidé d'abandonner Chris et lui quand ils en avaient le plus besoin, ils ont grandi dans le monde souterrain et désormais il est le plus grand seigneur que le monde est jamais connu avec son adorable petit frère.

Pensant à son celui-ci, il se remémora les quelques mois qui se sont écoulés. Il l'inquiétait un peu ces temps-ci. Il s'était fait plus distant, encore plus silencieux que d'habitude, comme si quelque chose le tracassait mais qu'il ne voulait pas lui en parler. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se souvint d'une question que lui avait posé Chris peu de temps après leur arrivée dans le monde souterrain.

 _Flash back_

 _Wyatt regarda frénétiquement autour de lui alors qu'il tirait son petit frère derrière lui, cachant sa forme frêle contre son corps plus fort. Le brun tremblait de peur et son souffle coupé l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Il se retourna pour tomber sur les grands yeux verts larmoyant qui lui percèrent le cœur._

 _« Wy, où est-ce qu'on va? » Questionna le plus jeune, apeuré._

 _« Je ne sais pas Chris. » Le blond grimaça intérieurement à la demande. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Après avoir sauvé Chris, il avait été si certain que leurs tantes accepteraient de les accueillir. Ils étaient leur seule famille restante. Oh combien il s'était trompé. Quand il les avait confrontés à ce sujet, elles lui ont répondu qu'elles ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de plus d'enfants. Mais leurs regards évitant vers Chris avait révélé autre chose. Elles ne pouvaient pas supporter de regarder Chris sans penser à Piper._

 _Wyatt avait été furieux. Elles les ont laissés auprès d'une assistante sociale qui avait eu l'intention de les séparer. Il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde quand il a sorti un athame de sa poche et l'a planté en plein dans son cœur. Il savait seulement que s'il l'avait laissée faire, elle n'aurait pas hésité à prendre son petit frère loin de lui. Bien sûr, après l'expérience qu'avait vécu Chris, voir un « innocent » se faire assassiner n'avait rien de choquant. Il n'a donc même pas rechigné et avait à peine accordé un regard au cadavre ensanglanté de la jeune femme qu'ils enjambèrent avant de se réfugier dans l'entre de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leurs ennemies._

 _Et après avoir couru pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes, ils se retrouvèrent là. Sans maison, sans famille, sans nourriture ou vêtements de rechanges. Et pour couronner le tout, en plein dans le territoire des démons. Complètement livrés à eux-mêmes. N'ayant que pour seul réconfort la présence de l'autre._

 _« Wy...M'aimes-tu ? » Wyatt le regarda, surpris. Le ton désespéré l'a pris au dépourvu._

 _« Évidemment petit frère que je t'aime. » Pour accentuer son point, il pris son frère dans ses bras et enfouit la tête brune contre son cou._

 _« Alors…Me laisseras-tu ? » La voix fragile trembla à cette question. Wyatt resserra son emprise sur son frère, la rendant presque douloureuse._

 _« Pourquoi penses-tu cela Chris ? » Il essaya de garder sa voix confiante pour rassurer le petit brun. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer à quel point tous ces événements le perturbaient. Wyatt se doutait bien du raisonnement de son frère et maudit intérieurement les traîtres qui les ont abandonnés._

 _« Maman, grand-père, nos tantes et oncles, papa...Chacun d'eux disaient nous aimer. Et ils nous ont laissés...Est-ce qu'aimer veut dire laisser tomber ? » La voix devenue presque indifférente l'inquiéta grandement. L'enfant de neuf ans pris quelques mèches de cheveux pour regarder attentivement son cadet._

 _« Non Chris. Quand on aime, on ne quitte pas. En-dehors de maman et grand-père, aucun d'eux ne s'est jamais soucié de nous. Papa n'est même pas venu à l'enterrement de maman. Ses sœurs ont préféré nous confier à une étrangère que de s'occuper de nous. On n'a pas besoin d'eux. On a l'autre et c'est ce qui compte. Je ne laisserai jamais personne te prendre loin de moi. Pas même la mort. Tu es la personne la plus précieuse au monde à mes yeux. Je ne te quitterai jamais._

 _Chris baissa les yeux au sol et se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure._

 _« Et si...tu n'avait plus besoin de moi ? Et si je ne t'étais d'aucune utilité ? » L'insécurité était claire . Wyatt lui sourit avant de le reprendre dans ses bras._

 _« J'aurai toujours besoin de toi. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans mon adorable petit frère. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Même si tu ne le veux pas. Même si tu me hais. Je ne te laisserai jamais aller. » Chris serra sa main dans la sienne._

 _« Je ne pourrai jamais te haïr grand frère. Tu es ma raison de vivre. »_

 _Fin Flash back_

Ses souvenirs furent interrompus par un sentiment de malaise soudain. Comme si ses instincts voulaient le prévenir de quelque chose de très grave, sans qu'il puisse savoir ce que c'est. Il a l'impression de l'avoir déjà-vu auparavant, mais où ?

« Mon seigneur ? » Se risqua un démon. Sans même le regarder, Wyatt le vainquit. Il ne voulait pas être interrompu dans ses pensées. Les démons autour de lui fixèrent la grande table pour éviter de rencontrer son regard. Ce n'était pas comme si cela l'importait. Son cœur se serra sans aucune explication. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Le sentiment ne voulait pas le quitter. Pire, il s'aggravait, devenant à la limite du supportable. Il fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

Son cerveau fusait à cent à l'heure à la recherche de la source de son malaise. La seule personne qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état est Chris et il va très bien...Attends… Ce sentiment de déjà-vu...C'était le même que quand Chris avait été kidnappé par le passé ! Cette sensation ! Il ne la ressentait que quand leur lien se brisait ! _Chris !_ Mais c'était impossible ! Cela voulait dire que Chris était sur le point de mourir ! _Chris !_

Immédiatement, il chercha la présence de son frère via leur lien. Son cœur sauta un battement en ne le trouvant pas. Cherchant avec plus d'insistance, il sent une très faible présence à peine perceptible en train de s'effriter. _Non…_ Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à la réalisation. Son frère est en train de mourir ! Le temps que son cerveau traite l'information, il chercha l'emplacement de son frère. Où… La disparition du lien flouait son radar de Whitelighter. Une salle de bains...le manoir !

Sans donner aucune explication, il miroita pour sauver son petit frère. Promettant au passage une mort atroce à celui qui avait osé le toucher.

_au Manoir_

À peine arriva-t-il dans la salle de bains où il était certain de trouver Chris, que l'odeur du sang agressa ses narines. Cherchant la source, il trouva une figure affalée sur le sol, dos à lui. Le sang coulait à flots autour de lui. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra en se rendant compte de l'identité de la personne. L'écharpe de Chris traînait sur la flaque de sang, sa couleur se fondant dans le décor macabre. Le sang...Beaucoup de sang...comme cette fois-là…

 _« Wyatt, sauve-moi ! » L'enfant cria entre deux sanglots._

Sa tête lui disait de courir sauver Chris avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais ses pieds ne voulaient pas bouger de son emplacement. Cela ne pouvait pas être Chris… Cette figure immobile sur le sol ne pouvait pas être son petit frère !

Ses yeux devinrent humides. Pourquoi ? Il ne pleurerait que pour Chris et cette figure pathétique sur le sol ne pouvait pas être lui.

 _Je suis désolé, Wy..._ La voix de...Chris ? Chris ! Son petit frère est vraiment en train de mourir dans leur salle de bains !

« Chris ! » Il courut vers la forme ensanglantée et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer le plus fort possible. Comme si en le tenant, il ne le quitterait pas.

« Chris ! » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à la vue des deux très profondes coupures sur chacun de ses avant-bras. Sans réfléchir, il enleva son t-shirt et l'enroula autour de l'avant-bras gauche de Chris et saisit l'écharpe de son petit frère pour l'enrouler autour de l'autre avant-bras.

« Tiens bon petit frère ! Ça va aller...ton grand frère s'occupe de tout... » Ses larmes l'empêchaient de bien voir. Il essaya de déclencher son pouvoir de guérison, mais n'y arriva pas. Pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas ? Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à traiter la situation. La seule chose que lui dit son esprit est de sauver son frère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dans une lueur de lucidité, il appela six démons de niveau supérieur.

Les nouveaux arrivants fixèrent, choqués, leur seigneur en train de pleurer sur ce qui semblait être le cadavre de son petit frère. Celui-ci se trouvait dans les bras forts de leur seigneur, sa tête pend légèrement sur le côté et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. La Source, torse nu, est couverte de sang des mains jusqu'à la poitrine et un peu sur le visage. Cependant, craignant pour leur vie, ils se passèrent de faire des commentaires et attendirent leur ordre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?! » La voix furieuse de leur seigneur les fit tressaillir de peur. « Allez vite chercher une dizaine de médecins! MAINTENANT » Ils s'exécutèrent le plus vite possible. Wyatt retourna son regard vers son petit frère. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il les éclipsa sur leur lit partagé.

Une fois cela fait, il prit les draps pour les presser contre les deux avant-bras. Ses mains tremblantes reprirent lentement le contrôle.

« Je t'interdis de me laisser maintenant ! Tu m'entends Chris ?! Je t'interdis de mourir ! » Il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses sanglots de détresse se mêler à sa voix furieuse. Comment son frère pouvait-il être en train de mourir alors qu'il n'y a même pas quelques heures, il allait très bien ? Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ?

« Petit frère...Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner...Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! » Sa voix se brisa. Désespéré, il essaya de guérir les blessures, mais n'y arriva pas. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber Chris...On s'est promis que l'on serait toujours là pour l'autre ! Comment peux-tu me faire cela ? » Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie sans Chris. Il était prêt à tout donner, même sa propre vie si cela signifiait que Chris vivrait. « Je t'en prie petit frère, ne me laisse pas seul... »

Un bruit à côté de lui fit tourner la tête en direction de la source. Les démons qu'il avait envoyés sont revenus accompagnés d'une dizaine de médecins comme il l'avait commandé. Ceux-ci avaient un visage grave en comprenant la scène. Ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés et ont tenté de le mettre à l'écart pour qu'ils puissent faire leur travail.

« Mon seigneur, s'il vous plaît, écartez-vous pour que nous puissions le sauver. » Pria l'homme en blouse blanche. Wyatt lui envoya un regard noir avant de se retirer avec réticence, ses bras loin de la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

« S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, préparez-vous à le payer de votre vie ! » Ils déglutirent à la menace qui pesait au-dessus de leur tête. Le seigneur noir s'écarta pour laisser les médecins faire leur travail.

« Apportez-leur tout ce dont ils ont besoin. De la meilleure qualité possible. » Il ordonna sèchement aux démons. Ils hochèrent vivement de la tête, montrant qu'ils avaient compris et se dirigèrent vers les médecins qui couraient dans tous les sens.

Wyatt s'effondra sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Il essuya ses larmes et tenta de reprendre ses esprits, essayant d'oublier la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Son cerveau tenta de traiter tout ce qui venait de se produire. La réunion...Le corps de Chris…Les coupures qu'il n'a pas réussi à guérir...Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu ? Il avait été certain que ses pouvoirs de whitelighter fonctionnaient toujours. Alors, pourquoi ? Les seules choses qu'on ne pouvait pas guérir avec ces pouvoirs sont les malédictions et les blessures auto infligées.

Auto infligés...Son esprit commençait à coller les morceaux ensemble. Coupures profondes et symétriques...impossible de les guérir...Chris seul dans la salle de bains…

Ce n'était pas une attaque. Il avait installé des dizaines d'alertes et de sorts empêchant n'importe qui de pénétrer dans le manoir sans qu'il ne le sache. Chris avait donc été seul. Dans la salle de bains. Son esprit parcourut les derniers événements. Chris plus distant, pensif…

Chris a tenté de se tuer ?

La pensée lui paraissait absurde. Chris ne pourrait jamais faire cela. S'il souffrait, il lui aurait dit. Ils se disent tout. Ils sont frères. Les frères se disent tout...Il lui aurait caché son mal-être ? Mais Chris allait toujours mal ! Et il n'a jamais tenté de mettre fin à ses jours pour autant ! Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi Chris voudrait à ce point mourir et le laisser tomber ? L'abandonner, seul, sans personne ? Il avait besoin de Chris !

Mais Chris avait eu besoin de lui et il n'avait pas été là. Son cœur se serra à cette réalisation. Depuis qu'il avait neuf ans, il s'est toujours occupé de Chris. De tous ses besoins. À la fois vitaux et secondaires. Il se préoccupait sans cesse de son bien-être. Mais là ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ? Qu'est-ce qui a poussé Chris à vouloir partir ? Tout abandonné ?

Il se leva, comme dans un état second et se dirigea un pied devant l'autre vers la salle de bains. Y allant à reculons. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce. Le sang. Beaucoup de sang. Le blond se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de trembler. Le sang de son petit frère. Il marcha dans la pièce, mais s'arrêta quand il sentit quelque chose sous sa chaussure. Il baissa les yeux vers l'objet intrus et se pencha pour le ramasser. Sa main trembla. Un couteau. Un grand couteau avec le sang de Chris sur lui. Le sang précieux de Chris. Il tenait entre ses mains la preuve du geste de Chris.

Chris a vraiment voulu se suicider.

L'abandonner.

Non. Pas l'abandonner. C'est lui qui a abandonné son frère en ne voyant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il avait eu un doute. Minime, mais là. Il aurait dû forcer Chris à lui parler. Il aurait dû entrer dans sa tête de force pour comprendre son plan. Mais est-ce que Chris l'avait prévu ? Ou était-ce sur le moment ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par le démon qui entra dans la pièce.

« Mon seigneur, les médecins vous appellent. » Dit-il en s'inclinant. Le cœur de la Source battit à une vitesse anormale. Chris. Il se précipita vers la chambre pour trouver les médecins alignés devant son lit, l'empêchant de voir l'état de son petit frère. Celui qui semblait être le leader, (ou celui qui avait le plus de courage) s'approcha de lui et s'inclina en signe de respect.

« N-Nous avons stabilisé l'état de Lord Christopher de justesse mon seigneur. » Informa le médecin d'une voix apeurée. Wyatt retint un soupir de soulagement avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Les coupures étaient trop profondes et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous avons dû lui transfuser du sang et recoudre les blessures. Il y aura des cicatrices permanentes. » Wyatt ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler du mieux qu'il put sa respiration. Chris avait déjà assez avec son dos pour qu'on lui rajoute les bras. Il cherchera un moyen de les faire disparaître dès qu'il le pourra. « Aussi, il faudra surveiller son état. Durant les mois voire l'année qui suit, les plaies pourront se rouvrir et s'infecter. Il risque l'hémorragie. Je conseillerai à ce qu'il ne bouge pas les premiers jours et qu'il évite au maximum de se servir de ses bras. Enfin, il aura du mal à tenir debout pendant un certain temps en raison de la perte de sang. Le mieux serait qu'il ne bouge pas du lit et qu'il soit surveillé. » Termina le médecin. Wyatt hocha la tête, signalant qu'il comprenait. Il veillera sur Chris 24/7. Si Chris pensait qu'il était trop surprotecteur, désormais il ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle.

« Vous pouvez partir. Mes démons vont vous accompagner. » Les médecins retinrent un soupir de soulagement avant de s'en aller. Habituellement, il ne laisserait personne en vie s'ils l'avaient vu pleurer. Mais il fera exception avec ces médecins, ils ont sauvé la vie de Chris après tout. Les démons, cependant, il les tuera plus tard. Le blond ne voulait pas que cette histoire s'ébruite.

D'un geste de la main, il éclipsa le fauteuil où il était assis auparavant devant le lit. Il ne voulait pas blesser accidentellement Chris en se mettant sur le lit. Tendant la main, il prit celle de Chris entre la sienne et la serra doucement, ayant trop peur que s'il la serre trop fort, son petit frère se briserait.

Il utilisa son autre main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux du visage pâle du plus jeune. Même inconscient, son visage est crispé de douleur. Wyatt sentit une boule coincée dans sa gorge à voir dans quel état est son doux petit frère. Il retint ses larmes et attendit que Chris se réveille.

_Trois semaines plus tard_

Wyatt laissa échapper un soupir d'épuisement. Dans une semaine, cela fera un mois que Chris a tenté de se suicider et il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé de son coma. Il y a deux semaines, il avait fait venir les médecins, furieux, pour qu'ils lui disent pourquoi Chris ne se réveillait pas. Ils lui ont répondu que son corps avait besoin de se régénérer et qu'il avait besoin de repos.

Dans ces trois semaines, il a constamment veillé sur le brun, guettant le moindre signe d'amélioration de son état ou mieux, son réveil. Il a cherché un sort pour faire disparaître les cicatrices et a peut-être trouvé la solution, mais ne veut pas la tester tant que Chris n'aura pas complètement guéri. Il ne veut pas que le sort aggrave les choses. Bien sûr, les cicatrices ne pourront jamais complètement guérir, mais s'il est réussi, il ne restera qu'une fine ligne blanche sur chaque bras. C'est mieux que de gros points de suture.

Il se sentait complètement démuni face à cette situation. Pendant tout le coma de Chris, il avait cherché des réponses, mais il n'était sûr d'aucune. Il avait même jeté un sort de mémoire pour revoir les derniers mois, mais en se concentrant uniquement sur les réactions de Chris face aux événements. Le moindre signe qu'il aurait pu prévenir l'événement. Et il s'est senti très stupide. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le fait de demander à Chris de tuer Léo et Peyton l'avaient fait souffrir. S'il lui avait accordé plus d'attention au lieu de se focaliser sur gouverner le monde, Chris ne serait pas couché sur le lit dans le coma pour avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Il serait en train de dîner avec Wyatt pendant qu'il réprimanderait Chris sur ses habitudes alimentaires.

Mais non. Il avait été trop égoïste et avait préféré son empire sur Chris. Il n'est rien sans Chris. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour aider son doux petit frère. Il avait eu envie de vomir quand il a dû nettoyer tout le sang dans la salle de bains. Il aurait très bien pu donner la tâche à des esclaves ou des démons, mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voit quelque chose de si personnel. Pire encore, il ne voulait pas qu'un petit malin saute sur l'occasion et vole le sang de Chris pour essayer de le vaincre ou Dieu sait quelle raison. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Même aujourd'hui, il avait encore du mal à aller dans cette pièce sans voir le corps ensanglanté de son petit frère couché sur le sol.

Alors que son esprit divagua vers tous les moyens qu'il aurait pu faire pour aider son frère, il sentit une légère pression provenant de la fine main qu'il détenait dans la sienne. Il tourna son regard vers le visage endormi de Chris et s'assit plus près de lui sur le lit, passant sa main dans les cheveux doux du brun.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'espoir alors qu'il regardait les plus beaux yeux verts qu'il connaisse rencontrer les siens.

« Wy ? » Le brun sembla, pendant un moment, désorienté, mais tenta tout de même de se relever. Wyatt paniqua, effrayé que son petit frère ne se blesse. Il utilisa son avantage physique pour repousser doucement, mais fermement Chris contre le matelas.

« Chris ? » La voix de Wyatt était inhabituellement douce. « Fais attention, tu vas rouvrir tes blessures si tu bouges trop. » Murmura-t-il. Chris lui donna un regard confus, encore étourdi par ces semaines de sommeil.

« Blessures ? » Demanda-t-il. Il se souvenait de très peu de choses à l'instant. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait juste d'avoir eu froid et d'avoir été emprisonné par une forte étreinte chaleureuse puis le noir complet. Froid...Instinctivement, il allait porter sa main à son cou à la recherche de son écharpe, mais cria de douleur au mouvement.

Wyatt a instantanément mis une pression télé-kinésique pour l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit.

« Désolé petit frère, mais tu ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses. » Dit-il en mode grand frère.

« Mon écharpe... » S'inquiéta le plus jeune. Wyatt lui lança un regard étrange. Chris a voulu se suicider et tout ce qu'il pense au réveil, c'est l'écharpe qui représentait pour lui Wyatt ? Il ne put empêcher un faible sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres.

« Ton écharpe est à côté de toi. Je l'ai lavée. » Informa le blond en regardant attentivement le brun, attendant qu'il soit moins confus et se remémore l'événement d'il y a trois semaines. Chris le regarda avec des yeux remplis de confusion. Il ressemblait tellement à un enfant fragile, là, couché sur le lit à regarder la forme imposante de Wyatt.

« Pourquoi ? » Wyatt sembla hésiter.

« Elle était couverte de sang. » La Source dit vaguement. « Reste tranquille, je vais te la mettre. » Il saisit l'écharpe.

« Je peux le faire tout seul Wy. » Se plaignit Chris. Il ferma la bouche au regard noir qu'il reçut.

« Non, tu ne peux pas. » Il monta au-dessus de Chris pour saisir sa tête et enrouler le morceau de tissu autour de son cou, comme il l'eut fait il y a tellement d'années. « Chris. » Wyatt resta assit au-dessus de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? » Chris écarquilla les yeux au désespoir qu'il ressentit via leur lien.

« Quoi ? » Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ? Il n'avait jamais vu Wyatt aussi vulnérable. Il culpabilisa, mais ne comprit pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il sentit son estomac se tordre, comme s'il devrait se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Pourquoi veux-tu mourir ? » La vulnérabilité dans la voix de Wyatt l'a plus choqué que la déclaration elle-même.

« Je... » M _eurtrier ! Tu es pire que Wyatt ! J-je ne veux pas mourir… Par pitié !_ _Je n'ai pas besoin de toi..._ Les voix… Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. La douleur...Tant de douleur...Le sang...Le froid...Les bras chauds...Wyatt…

Wyatt regarda son petit frère avec inquiétude non dissimulé. Chris marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, les larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues.

« Chris ? Je t'en prie, dis-moi ? Qu'ai-je fait de travers ? » Le plus âgé ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient à flots avec sa main. C'est si douloureux de voir son frère dans une telle détresse sans rien pouvoir y faire.

« J'ai...voulu mourir ? » Wyatt fixa son frère, incrédule. Comment pouvait-il lui poser la question ? C'était Chris qui savait, pas lui ! Le dictateur tenta de garder son calme pour l'amour de son petit frère.

« Oui. Et je veux savoir pourquoi ? » Il ne veut plus jamais qu'une telle expérience se reproduise. Il ne sait pas s'il pouvait supporter de revoir le corps ensanglanter de Chris alors qu'il mourrait dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas. Deux fois était déjà trop. Il comprendrait pourquoi et aidera Chris à retrouver goût à la vie.

« J-je...je ne sais pas... » Wyatt savait que Chris n'avait pas fini de parler, alors il resta silencieux. « J'avais mal… Je ressentais cette douleur en moi, comme si on me poignardait le cœur...comme si j'allais exploser... » Le blond pâlit à la réalisation. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais cela c'est amplifié quand j'ai tué Peyton. » Chris baissa les yeux de honte. Il n'avait pas voulu que son frère le trouve faible et pathétique. Pire encore, il ne voulait pas que Wyatt soit déçu de lui. Il ne lui avait pas dit pour une raison.

Pendant ce temps-là, Wyatt avait des pensées complètement différentes. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Depuis que Chris avait été kidnappé, il était incapable de reconnaître ses émotions. Il ne savait donc pas qu'il souffrait parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ses sentiments ! Il en a, mais il est incapable de les comprendre. Il se sentit soudain si stupide. La culpabilité. C'est ce que lui ressentait en ce moment et c'est ce qu'à ressentit Chris depuis le début. En ordonnant à Chris de tuer, il a inconsciemment poussé son petit frère à se suicider. Tout est de sa faute. Il a créé son empire pour se protéger et protéger Chris. Mais était-ce la bonne chose ? Et si les choses avaient été différentes ? Que serait-il arrivé ?

Il a vraiment besoin de réfléchir. Il attrapa le menton de Chris d'une main et posa son front contre le sien.

« Je vais comprendre tout cela petit frère. Ne t'inquiète pas, grand frère gère tout. » Il l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front. Cela ne servait à rien de pousser Chris. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais lui connaissait la solution. Un sort. Demain, quand il aura la tête reposée, il jettera un sort pour comprendre. Et quand il aura compris, il saura comment aider Chris.

_Le lendemain_

Wyatt soupira de lassitude en fermant le livre des ombres. Il n'y a rien là-dedans qui peut l'aider. Il va devoir créer un sort lui-même. S'il était honnête, il reconnaîtrait que cela ne l'enchantait pas grandement. À chaque fois qu'il lance un sort, il y a toujours un effet secondaire imprévu qui se produit. Il n'a jamais cru en ces histoires de gains personnels, mais là, il reconnaîtrait que c'était beaucoup de malchance.

Le blond se souvenait de la fois où il avait voulu faire quitter un chiot parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de les suivre. À la place, il a transformé son petit frère en chiot...Il était très mignon. Tout pour dire que même depuis ses huit ans, sa chance (ou son manque de compétence, ce qu'il n'avouera jamais) avec les sorts n'a pas changé depuis.

Il aurait bien demandé à Chris de le faire, mais il devait penser à guérir et rien d'autre. Wyatt posa sa main sur le front de son petit frère et soupira de soulagement. Cette nuit, Chris a eu un peu de fièvre, ce qui l'a immédiatement alarmé. Il a eu peur que ses blessures soient infectées. Il s'était heureusement inquiété pour rien.

Déjà, il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait. Connaître la raison qui a poussé Chris à vouloir se suicider et savoir si c'était la faute à son empire et si les choses avaient été différentes.

Au bout d'une heure, il a enfin terminé et relu à voix haute le sort pour voir s'il convenait.

J'en appelle aux pouvoirs Deux-fois-bénis,

À travers le temps et l'espace,

Je demande l'aide des esprits Halliwell,

À comprendre la détresse de mon petit frère,

Si les choses avaient été différentes,

En serais-je où j'en suis maintenant.

Il regarda, surprit, des orbes blanches entourer Chris et lui-même. Peut-être que son sort marchera pour une fois. Sans effets secondaires pour une fois si possible...

_ _L'avenir inchangé_ _

 _Wyatt_ Matthew Halliwell regarda avec ennuie la pauvre femme pathétique se tordant de douleur sur le sol. En soi, elle n'avait vraiment rien fait. Il prenait juste ses frustrations sur elle. Elle est à peine une sorcière, sinon elle n'aurait pas été assez stupide pour se faire prendre.

Ses jours-ci, ses pensées étaient toujours dirigés vers son traître de frère. Il ne se demandait pas s'il allait bien, il s'en fichait royalement, il était juste curieux de savoir s'il avait changé quoi que ce soit en dehors de sa chasse continuelle contre ses meilleurs démons qui disparaissaient aux fil des mois. Cela l'irritait un peu, mais pas au point de retourner lui-même dans le passé pour traîner son petit frère capricieux de retour vers l'avenir. _Chris_ et lui ne sont pas dans les meilleurs termes après la mort accidentelle de sa fiancée, Bianca.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas que _Chris_ soit en colère contre lui pour cela, même s'il l'était certainement, il ne pourrait jamais le haïr. _Wyatt_ en profitait bien d'ailleurs. Il savait que même avec toute sa volonté, _Chris_ ne tentera jamais de le tuer. Car, comme lui, ils ont beau être les leaders de deux côtés opposés de cette guerre, ils ne pourront jamais vraiment se détester, parce qu'ils sont frères.

Il laissera donc _Chris_ faire mumuse avec le passé comme il le souhaite. Ce n'était pas comme s'il serait en mesure de vraiment changer quoi que ce soit. Il savait très bien qu'il n'a pas été tourné. Il a juste choisi cette vie. Il n'y a que le pouvoir qui l'intéresse.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une traînée de lumières blanches qui l'entourèrent. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un sort de convocation ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, disparaissant avec les lumières blanches, sous le regard curieux de la sorcière qui se demandait si sa prière s'était exaucée, son bourreau avait disparu.

_ **Avenir changé** _

 **Chris** fixa son frère avec irritation.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Wyatt ?! »** L'accusé le regarda avec indignation.

 **« Moi ? Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est moi ?! Ça pourrait très bien être toi ! »** Cria-t-il comme un enfant de deux ans.

 **« Wyatt.** **À** **chaque fois que je fais une potion** _ **tout seul**_ **, elle est parfaite. Quand** _ **tu**_ **arrives, mystère, la potion foire ! Cherche l'intrus ! »** Répliqua le plus jeune avec consternation. Pourquoi son frère voulait encore aider qui que ce soit à faire une potion quand il est aussi bon à les préparer qu'à cuisiner ? Un jour, il fera exploser tout le manoir et trouvera un moyen de l'accuser lui ou **Mélinda**.

 **« Je voulais seulement t'aider ! »** **Wyatt** leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi son petit frère était-il un maniaque du contrôle ? Est-ce qu'il connaissait même la définition de se D-E-T-E-N-D-R-E.

 **« Pourquoi es-tu là de toute façon ? Tu n'avais pas une date avec Hailey ? »** Demanda-t-il, curieux. Son frère ne manquait habituellement pas une occasion pour sortir avec une jolie fille. Quand ils sont à l'école, **Wyatt** est le stéréotype même de l'américain populaire. Grand, robuste, beau, blond aux yeux bleus, dans l'équipe de football et sort avec la cruche blonde de l'équipe des pompom girls. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester son frère dans ces moments là...Toujours collés à ses potes « cool »(plus cons qu'autre chose). Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son frère depuis l'école secondaire.

 **« Si mais maman m'a dit de rester avec toi parce qu'il y aurait une nouve** **l** **l** **e** **Source qui prendrait du terrain dans le monde souterrain. »** Il ne mettrait jamais n'importe quelle nana ou pote devant la sécurité de son petit frère. Bien qu'il y ait plusieurs exemples par le passé qui contrediraient cette pensée. À son plus grand regret. Même s'il ne lui disait pas, il regrettait amèrement son comportement égoïste. Il ne prit pas la peine de dire à son frère son inquiétude à son égard, il est certain que **Chris** ne le croirait pas. Rien que cette réalisation lui fit mal au cœur. Pourtant, il savait que c'était de sa faute.

 **« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une** **baby-sitter.** **Je te remercie Wyatt »** Répondit sarcastiquement le brun. Sérieusement, **Chris** pouvait même battre tante **Paige** dans un concours de sarcasme.

 **« Je le sais, c'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais tu la conna** **is** **... »** Sa mère avait bien insisté à se qu'il reste à la maison et fasse attention à **Chris** , pour qu'il le protège si besoin. **Wyatt** s'était senti mal quand sa mère l'avait regardé avec incrédulité et même questionné quand il a accepté sans se plaindre. Contrairement à se que tout le monde pouvait penser, **Wyatt** se préoccupe du bien-être de son frère. Il sait très bien qu'il est fort (pas autant que lui bien sûr) et peut se débrouiller seul, mais quand le monde souterrain s'organise, la première cible est souvent le manoir et les personnes qui se trouvent dedans. Alors si des démons attaquent, son frère ne sera pas seul. Pas comme la dernière fois.

Avant que **Chris** ne puisse répondre une nouvelle remarque sarcastique, une lumière blanche leur tournoya autour.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

 **« On dirait un sort de convo- »** Ses paroles furent interrompues par la lumière blanche qui les emporta dans un endroit inconnu.

Quand **Piper** et **Léo** rentrèrent exténués à la maison, ils ont trouvé une potion ratée et aucun fils en vue.

_Manoir Halliwell 2004_

Le whitelighter névrotique et nouvellement connu comme le second fils de Piper et de Léo défila les pages du livre des ombres avec frénésie. Il avait une nouvelle piste pour ceux qui en seraient après Wyatt. Malgré le comportement beaucoup plus coopératif des sœurs et de Léo, c'était toujours lui qui faisait le plus gros travail. Mais il avait plus d'indices, par rapport à l'avenir, qu'eux. Et, malheureusement (ou heureusement dans un sens) il ne pouvait pas les informer. Conséquences futures.

Il soupira en refermant le grimoire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Dieu, il est exténué. Il ne pouvait même plus se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait vraiment dormi plus de six heures. Au moins, maintenant il mangeait. Depuis que Piper a appris qu'il est son fils, son comportement a radicalement changé et elle s'est donné pour mission de le nourrir et l'a forcé à s'installer au manoir. Il est « soi-disant » trop maigre. C'est vrai qu'avant de découvrir la vérité sur lui, il n'était pas trop « maigre ». En y repensant bien, on ne peut pas dire que la Résistance roule sur l'or. Contrairement à certains qu'il connaissait.

 _BOOM_

Son train de pensées s'arrêta quand il sentit un poids lourd lui tomber dessus. Avant même qu'il ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit, il atterrit durement sur le sol avec quelque chose au-dessus de lui. Il pouvait entendre deux autres bruits similaires, indiquant que la personne tombée d'il ne sait d'où, n'est pas la seule.

La personne au-dessus de lui grogna de douleur à l'atterrissage forcé. _Chris_ essaya de le pousser loin de lui avec le peu de force qu'il avait. Quand l'inconnu ne se décida pas à bouger d'un iota, il le repoussa sans trop forcer avec sa télékinésie. L'autre homme releva la tête pour le sermonner.

 **«** **Ça** **ne va pas Chris ?! Tu m'en veux encore pour la potion ou quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! »** Couina le grand blond. _Chris_ fronça des sourcils. _Cette voix…Cela ne peut pas être..._

 _« ...Wyatt ? »_ Hésita-t-il. Comment pouvait-il être là ? Et pourquoi paraissait-il si...bon ? Faute d'autres mots. Le brun le regarda avec confusion. Est-ce possible qu'il est déjà changé l'avenir ?

 **«** **Bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ? Et...Chris ? Tu as l'air différent… Tes cheveux sont...plus long** **s** **? Et tes vêtements ! » Wyatt** regarda son petit frère avec confusion. Il était très différent. Bon, il exagère peut-être, mais c'est notable. Même la voix ! Elle paraît plus...douce ? Oui, c'est ça. Son **Chris** avait une voix plus grave et n'a jamais eu les cheveux longs.

 **«** **Wyatt, à qui tu parles ? Je suis juste à côté de t- »** Le brun aux cheveux courts qui venait de se lever s'interrompit pour fixer, incrédule, une version de lui-même entrain de parler à son frère. **« T-toi. » Wyatt** se tourna vers lui puis regarda le _Chris_ en face de lui, complètement perdu. Deux Chris ?

 _Chris_ lui rendit son regard confus, lui-même était complètement paumé. Il y avait ce qui semblait être un bon Wyatt et un autre lui...un peu différent.

 _« Il n'est pas ton Wyatt, Christopher. »_ Dit une voix rauque, juste derrière lui. _Chris_ la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il se tourna avec horreur, faisant cette fois-ci, face à son frère.

 _« Wyatt ?! »_ Cria-t-il, choqué. Comment pouvait-il être ici ? Il avait arraché la page du voyage dans le temps avant de revenir dans le passé ! _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »_

 _Wyatt_ et _Chris_ se regardèrent oubliant complètement leurs homologues. Les oubliés les fixaient avec un mélange de fascination et d'horreur. Surtout **Wyatt** , qui regarda avec incrédulité une version sombre de lui-même.

Cependant, un gémissement de l'autre côté les arrêta dans leurs pensées. Ils se tournèrent tous en synchronisation vers l'origine du bruit. Leurs yeux se sont tous écarquillés, choqués par la présence de deux autres homologues dans le grenier. Ils les observèrent avec diverses réactions.

Le nouveau Wyatt ressemblait beaucoup au _Wyatt_ sombre qui se trouvait devant _Chris_. En fait, il était même une réplique exacte de celui-ci.

 _Chris_ regarda l'autre Wyatt avec horreur. C'était déjà assez difficile de traiter avec un Wyatt sombre, mais alors deux dans la même pièce…

L'autre arrivant était allongé, inconscient sur le sol. Il ressemble plus à _Chris_ que celui qui accompagnait le bon **Wyatt** mais est encore très différent. Il est richement habillé d'une chemise d'un blanc pur qui se fondait avec son teint laiteux. Il porte un simple jean noir de marque et pas de chaussures. Une écharpe d'un rouge profond entoure son cou et deux gros bandages recouvrent entièrement ses avant-bras. Ce dernier détail attira l'attention du frère du whitelighter des sœurs.

Le nouveau Wyatt ne sembla pas les remarquer. Ses yeux restèrent sur le corps du Chris inconscient avec inquiétude non dissimulé. Ce qui choqua plus que tout les autres Chris et Wyatt, mais pour des raisons différentes.

 _Chris_ parce qu'il n'a pas vu son frère avoir l'air inquiet pour lui depuis qu'il avait quatorze ans, et même alors, jamais si sincères.

 _Wyatt_ parce que c'était bizarre pour lui de voir une réplique exacte de lui-même s'inquiéter ouvertement pour son frère qui l'a _trahit_. Ne l'oublions pas.

L'autre **Chris** parce qu'il ne voyait pas une mais deux versions de son frère mal, mais qui semblaient pourtant différentes. Pour lui aussi, c'était improbable de voir Wyatt s'inquiéter pour lui. Il se sent aussi un peu intrus quand il voit les deux autres Chris. Il ne peut même pas s'imaginer ce que doit ressentir **Wyatt**.

L'autre **Wyatt** était juste...choqué. Il y a deux versions clairement mal de lui dans le grenier.

Wyatt prit son frère dans ses bras, complètement inconscient des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Après que la lumière les eut menés ici, ils ont eu un atterrissage pas très délicat et il avait peur que cela n'ait rouvert les blessures sur les avant-bras de Chris ou sur son dos.

Il s'agenouilla pour porter son petit frère, cherchant un endroit provisoire plus confortable où l'installer et s'occuper de lui. Il fit attention à ne pas toucher son dos ou ses blessures. Alors qu'il balaya la pièce des yeux, il reconnut automatiquement le grenier. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les quatre personnes face à lui. Deux versions de lui et deux versions de son petit frère. Génial. Combien avait-il à parier que son sort a foiré ? Si cela continue, il commencera vraiment à croire au gain personnel.

Pendant un instant, personne ne dit rien, chacun essayant de traiter la situation inédite dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. **Wyatt** , n'en pouvant plus de cette scène presque comique en face de lui, prit la parole.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi** **y a-t-il** **deux autres Chris ? Mais surtout, pourquoi il y a** _ **deux**_ **versions sombre de moi ?! »** Craqua-t-il. Les versions sombre de lui-même le regardèrent avec un sourcil levé. On aurait dit des jumeaux.

 _« Il n'y a pas de bien_ _ni_ _de mal._ _Seulement le pouvoir._ _Ce que tu dis est stupide. »_ Ricana le Wyatt le plus proche. L'autre Wyatt lui lança juste un regard vide.

« Qu'en sais-tu pour me dire si je suis sombre ou non ? » Wyatt savait que c'était un peu vrai mais, l'autre lui faisait une erreur en le catégorisant par rapport à son apparence.

Les autres notèrent au moins une chose : Ils ont beau être identiques, ils sont bien différents. Premièrement, _Wyatt_ ne semblait pas croire au bien et au mal alors que l'autre, si, l'un niait, l'autre n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Deuxièmement...le Wyatt qui tient dans ses bras Chris paraissait plus doux. En tout cas, il montrait un visage plus humain que l'autre _Wyatt_.

 _Chris_ , toujours imperturbable devant une situation stressante, (remerciez son frère…) prit le contrôle de la situation.

 _« Pour l'instant, peu importe qui est mal ou pas, est-ce que l'un de vous sait comment vous vous êtes retrouvés en 2004 ?_ Les autres se figèrent, en dehors de son Wyatt qui savait parfaitement à quelle époque ils se trouvaient.

« 2004 ?! » Ils restèrent bouche bée pendant un moment. Chris les regarda avec exaspération.

« _Oui, 2004. Est-ce que l'un de vous_ _a_ _fait quoi que ce soit pour se retrouver ici ? Un sort ? Une potion ? Il faut que chacun retourne dans son propre univers ou je ne sais quoi avant qu_ _'_ _on_ _ne_ _bousille la ligne de temps et qu_ _e l'on en_ _subisse_ _les_ _conséquences. »_ Sa voix douce mais malgré tout autoritaire en étonna plus d'un. C'était étrange pour **Wyatt** de voir son frère déjà si grave de nature, si autoritaire. Wyatt, lui, fut presque jaloux. Pourquoi son petit frère était-il pas aussi bavard ? **Chris** , lui, le regarda presque avec admiration et jalousie. Ce _Chris_ avait vraiment la classe.

 **« C'est peut-être la potion que Wyatt a bousillé** **e** **? »** Suggéra-t-il. Wyatt le fusilla du regard.

 **« Tu** **ne** **vas pas revenir l** **à-** **dessus ! »** S'exaspéra Wyatt. Cela devenait vraiment ridicule.

 **« Si justement ! Peut-être qu'on n'en serait pas là ! »**

 **« Une potion ne peut pas faire ça ! »**

 **« Et qu'** **en sais-** **tu ? On ne sait pas pourquoi on est là. C'est toujours une possibilité. »** Pour accentuer son point, il croisa les bras.

 **« Elle nous a même pas explosé dessus ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle en soit la cause quand on n** **e** **l'a ni touché, ni avalé ? »** Rétorqua le blond. Il en avait vraiment marre de cette conversation.

Les autres regardèrent silencieusement leur querelle fraternelle, cherchant à savoir s'ils devaient intervenir ou non.

 _Chris_ et Wyatt les regardèrent avec jalousie. Cette dispute était si...normale. _Chris_ rêverait que _Wyatt_ et lui soient aussi proches à nouveau. Wyatt, lui, rêverait de voir Chris avec autant de vie plutôt que le regard mort qu'il voyait au quotidien.

 _Wyatt_ , quant à lui, se demandait si sa relation avec _Chris_ aurait été comme ça s'il n'avait pas créé son empire.

« Je crois que j'en suis la cause. » Déclara formellement Wyatt alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui pour attendre une explication. Les frères avaient même cessé leur petite dispute. En ayant marre d'attendre une réponse qui n'avait pas l'air de venir, _Wyatt_ l'exigea.

 _« Tu peux argumenter ? »_ Il ne prit pas la peine de cacher l'irritation dans sa voix.

« J'ai jeté un sort. » Déclara-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Ce qui est sûrement le cas quand on est un sorcier.

 **« Et ? »**

« Il a de toute évidence mal tourné. » Il reçut des regards plats. Il pourrait presque entendre le « Non ? Vraiment ? »

 **Chris** attira son attention. **« Mais tu te rappel** **le** **s du sort ? »** Wyatt hocha la tête et le surprit à la tendresse de son regard quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il avait du mal à imaginer ce Wyatt mal quand celui-ci avait l'air de plus l'aimer que son propre frère.

 **« Dis-le nous. Comme ça, on trouve le contresort et on rentre tous chez nous. » Wyatt** essaya. Il a vraiment envie de rentrer. Cette situation est vraiment trop bizarre pour lui.

« Non. » Dit-il fermement. Son regard s'assombrit. _Chris_ retint un frisson. Il reconnaissait bien son Wyatt en lui à cet instant. Les yeux de _Wyatt_ se firent calculateurs. Il examina soigneusement son homologue.

 **« Pourquoi, non ? »**

« Si je vous dis le sort, vous allez comprendre pourquoi je le jette en premier lieu. » Grogna-t-il. Ils testaient vraiment sa patience. Il n'a vraiment pas envie d'exposer ses problèmes et ceux de Chris à de parfaits inconnus. Même si techniquement, ce sont eux.

 **« C'est le but. On connaît la raison et le sort, on trouve un contre-sort et tout le monde rentre chez soi ! »** Wyatt lui lança un regard noir.

« J'ai dit non. »

 **«** **Mais pourquoi ? On est la même personne, il n'y a rien à cacher ! » Gémit le bon Wyatt.** Il n'avait jamais su qu'il était aussi têtu. Il ne voyait pas ce que l'autre lui pouvait bien cacher de si terrible.

La dispute réveilla Chris, dont la tête reposait sur la large épaule de son frère. Il fronça les sourcils et enfouit sa tête contre son cou pour essayer de bloquer les voix fortes qui interrompent son sommeil.

« Wy... » Sa voix douce d'un faible volume attira instantanément l'attention de son frère, mais également celle des autres occupant de la pièce. Ils regardèrent tous cette autre version de Chris avec fascination. Son aura ne ressemblait à personne dans la pièce.

 _La Source_ de l'avenir inchangé fixa curieusement la petite chose dans les bras de son sosie. Ils avaient l'air très, même TRÈS proches. Ce Chris a l'air si doux et docile. Entre ses bras forts, il paraît si petit et fragile. Est-ce que son Chris ressemblerait à cela s'ils étaient dans la même position ?

 **Wyatt** , lui, regarda son frère avec un sourire taquin.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être aussi mignon ? »** Il adorait embêter son frère. Cela devait être dans les gènes fraternels. Et puis, il faut reconnaître que c'est vrai. Son frère a toujours été si fort et indépendant qu'il a rarement vraiment eu besoin de lui. Voir cet autre Chris dans les bras de son homologue, la tête contre son cou et les bras fins qui l'entourent réveilla en lui son instinct protecteur de grand frère. **Chris** lui donna juste un regard d'exaspération.

Wyatt oublia tous les autres pour se concentrer uniquement sur son petit frère. Avait-il froid ? Est-ce qu'il avait encore de la fièvre ? Est-ce que la chute a rouvert ses blessures ? Et son dos ? Et son esprit ? Chris n'est pas en état physiquement et psychologiquement pour traiter la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Comment vas-tu Chris ? As-tu mal quelque part ? » Chris s'en voulut d'inquiéter autant son frère. Il secoua la tête. C'était faux naturellement. Il a mal à la tête, aux bras et au dos. Au regard de son frère, il ne le croyait visiblement pas non plus. « Bon...Essaye de te rendormir. Je m'occupe de tout. » Il redressa légèrement son petit frère dans ses bras et regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'un des canapés qu'il savait était toujours là. Il en trouva un pas très loin de la version de lui aux cheveux courts et se dirigea vers lui. Ignorant complètement les autres qui regardaient la scène avec curiosité.

Il déposa son frère le plus doucement possible sur celui-ci et l'installa de sorte à ce que sa tête soit contre ses genoux. Cela serait plus simple pour lui de vérifier si la fièvre revenait. Posant sa main contre le front de Chris, il fronça les sourcils à la légère chaleur qui en émanait. Il convoqua une couverture pour le recouvrir.

Levant les yeux, il constata avec irritation que les Chris et Wyatt les regardaient silencieusement.

« Quoi ? » Ils pouvaient arrêter de les regarder comme cela ?! Il baissa les yeux et remarqua avec soulagement que son frère s'était rendormi. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux doux du brun. Il savait que même endormi, son frère aimait le geste. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas.

Les autres occupants trouvèrent la scène fascinante (sûrement parce que aucun d'eux ne s'était jamais vu comme cela avec leur propre frère) mais également très intime. Ils ont presque l'impression d'empiéter sur quelque chose qu'ils ne devraient pas.

Celui qui fut le plus touché personnellement par cela fut _Chris_. Car le Wyatt qui se préoccupait tellement du bien-être de l'autre Chris est une réplique exacte de son grand frère. Une petite partie de lui aurait espéré que son frère se préoccupe autant de lui que ce Wyatt.

 _Wyatt_ observa tranquillement son frère du coin de l'œil. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'envie dans les yeux de son frère. Même s'il essayait de le cacher. Il soupira intérieurement. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de son frère. C'est que _Chris_ n'a jamais eu besoin de lui de cette manière. Il est le leader de la Résistance et a toujours été fort. S'il avait réellement eu besoin de lui, il aurait été là pour lui aussi. Puis il aurait effacé la mémoire de son frère. Il avait une image à garder. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que le brun en profite et tente de le convaincre à nouveau de laisser tomber son empire.

 **Chris** admira ce Wyatt qui se préoccupait tellement de son frère. Sûrement pas comme le sien. Bien qu'il ait été récemment un peu plus présent, il doit sûrement y avoir une raison qui n'a rien à voir avec lui pour le pousser à cela. Ou peut-être que son père et sa mère l'ont tellement réprimandé quand il a failli y rester que son frère se sentait obligé de garder un œil sur lui. En dehors de cela, il se disait qu'ils ont vraiment dû vivre des expériences difficiles pour avoir un lien aussi fort. La différence entre eux devait sûrement venir de leurs histoires différentes. Car s'ils avaient tous la même, par logique, ils seraient tous identiques.

Enfin, **Wyatt** se demandait ce qu'ils avaient bien pu vivre. Le silence de ce Wyatt au sujet du sort devait être plus profond qu'il ne le pensait à l'origine. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, cela avait un rapport avec son petit frère. Cela lui faisait presque mal de voir ça. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où lui et son frère avaient été aussi proches lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Il se sentit coupable en se remémorant les années suivantes. Ils avaient l'habitude d'être les meilleurs amis, les frères fusionnels. Puis vers ses douze ans, sa quête pour la popularité l'avait vraiment distancié de son frère. Il en est arrivé à un point où il ne connaissait plus rien de **Chris**. Ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il aimait, s'il avait une petite amie, il ne sait rien de sa vie. Il ne savait même pas que son frère jouait du violon depuis sept ans. Alors que **Chris** sait tout de lui. Même quand il ne lui dit rien. Il n'avait pas volontairement rejeté son frère, eh bien, au départ si, il avait fini par trouver, à cause de l'influence de ses potes, son petit frère ennuyeux. Puis au fil du temps, il l'avait seulement...oublié. Rien que la pensée le rendit honteux.

Profondément dans leurs pensées, il n'y eut qu'une personne qui remarqua les trois silhouettes figées devant la porte du grenier.

 _«_ _Je ne veux pas donner la pression à qui que ce soit, mais on ferait mieux de trouver un moyen d'expliquer cette situation aux nouvelles arrivantes. »_ Informa utilement la _Source_. _« Des volontaires ? »_ Les autres le regardèrent avec confusion avant de suivre son regard. Ils restèrent figés comme des statues en prenant compte de l'arrivée inattendue des sœurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Et pourquoi il y a deux Chris ? Et qui sont les autres ? » Une Piper très enceinte questionna. On ne voit pas deux versions de son fils, qui lui-même venait du futur, tous les jours. Et qui étaient les autres ? Le visage lui semblait familier...l'avait-elle déjà rencontré auparavant?

« Trois en fait. » Corrigea Paige avec un sourire. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi, mais ce genre de bizarreries lui rappelait toujours pourquoi elle aimait tant la magie.

« Trois quoi ? »

« Trois Chris. » Piper lui donna un regard étrange. « Au fond. » Elle se pencha pour mieux regarder. C'est vrai, il y a un autre Chris allongé. Son instinct maternel reprit le dessus au triple galop. Allait-il bien ? Fils de l'avenir ou de n'importe où, il est encore son fils.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Elle essaya de se rapprocher de lui, mais le blond l'arracha pour le coller contre lui avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste. Son regard indéchiffrable la perturba assez pour qu'elle reste où elle est. « Qui es-tu ? » Il lui disait vraiment quelque chose.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par sa bonne version de lui.

« **Maman ! Tu dois nous aide** **r** **! On était en train de faire une potion avec Chris- »**

 **«** **J** **E** **faisais une potion que TU as décidé de** **gâcher** **. » Wyatt** souffla.

 **«** **Et on s'est retrouvé ici avec d'autres versions de nous-même** **s** **! »** Termina-t-il à bout de souffle. Les Charmed Ones le regarda sous le choc, le temps de traiter l'information. Phoebe fut la première à s'en remettre.

« Tu es Wyatt ? » Il hocha la tête. « J'ai six neveux ! » Cria-t-elle toute excitée. Tout le monde la regarda comme si elle sortait d'un asile. « Bah oui ! Il y a trois Chris et trois Wyatt ! J'ai six neveux ! Piper, tu as six fils. » Sa grande sœur bégaya.

« Oui, si on veut...Mais pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici ? Et Wyatt n'est pas censé être mal ? Pourquoi Chris est dans cet état ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Parfois elle souhaitait vraiment avoir une vie normale sans attendre que trois versions de chacun de ses fils du futur viennent à l'improviste dans le grenier. Son fils whitelighter essaya de lui expliquer.

 _«_ _Mon frère, l_ _e Wyatt mal dont je vous parlais est ici. »_ Il pointa son frère du doigt. _« Les autres, je ne sais pas. Il y en a visiblement un bon et l'autre mal. »_

 _«_ _Je ne suis pas mal ! »_ S'irrita la _Source_.

 **« Ne parle pas de nous comme si on n'était pas là... »** se plaignit le bon **Wyatt**.

« C'est vraiment bizarre... » Commenta l'empatte.

« À qui le dis-tu ? N'étais-ce pas toi qui te réjouissait d'avoir six neveux ? » Demanda Paige. La matriarche Halliwell décida de prendre le contrôle de la situation.

« Bon, un à la fois. Expliquez chacun votre tour ce qu'il s'est passé. » Ordonna Piper. Si elle les laissait faire à leur guise, ils seraient encore là dans un mois.

 **« On faisait une potion et on a disparu pour atterrir ici. »** Piper hocha la tête et se tourna vers le fils qu'ils cherchaient à sauver.

« Je torturais une sorcière puis je me suis retrouvé ici. » Il sourit aux grimaces qu'il reçut. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa mère qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle lui avait manqué.

« On ne torture pas les sorcières Wyatt. » Le concerné haussa un sourcil amusé. Elle lui faisait la leçon comme s'il était encore un enfant de dix ans ? Piper se retourna pour interroger le dernier Wyatt assis sur le canapé avec son frère. Il lui donna un regard vide.

« Et toi ? »

« J'ai jeté un sort. » Ok. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin à qui la faute.

« Et quel était le sort ? On pourra peut-être l'inverser et tous vous renvoyez ? » Suggéra-t-elle.

 **«** **On y a déjà pensé, mais il ne veut pas nous le dire. »**

« Pourquoi ? » Il ne voulait pas l'inverser ?

« Parce que cela ne vous regarde pas. » Sa réponse ferme ne laissait pas de place à la dissuasion.

 **«** **On est tous coincé dans le même bateau ! Tu** **ne** **crois pas que** **cela** **nous regarde ici ? »** S'irrita le blond, ayant déjà oublié sa décision de lui laisser un peu de vie privée.

 _«_ _On peut lui lancer un sort pour le découvrir. »_ Proposa _Wyatt_. _Chris_ regarda son frère. Même avec lui-même il n'est pas clément. Au moins, il n'aura pas à s'inquiéter à ce que ces deux-là s'allient. Les deux Wyatt se fixèrent avec un regard noir identique. Il ne savait pas si la scène était plus drôle qu'effrayante...plutôt effrayante.

Paige eut une idée.

« Si tu ne veux pas nous dire ce que c'est, tu peux au moins nous dire son but ou s'il a marché ? » il lui donna un regard glacial qui la fit frissonner. Il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécié.

« Je ne crois pas que ça ait marché. » Toute l'attention fut sur lui. La Source hésita. Il ne voulait pas leur dire. Mais s'il ne leur dit pas, comment pourront-ils résoudre ce problème ? Chris aurait pu trouver. Il a toujours solution à tout. Finalement, il décida de les éclairer en restant vague. « Je l'ai fait pour Chris. » Il y eut un silence solennel. Dans la famille Halliwell, peu importe les conséquences de leurs actes, s'ils le faisaient pour leur famille, c'est toujours une bonne raison.

Piper le regarda fièrement avant de s'inquiéter. « Que se passe-t-il avec Chris ? » Elle demanda doucement, de peur qu'il ne se referme à nouveau et ne lui réponde pas.

« Il va très bien. Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose. » Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir plus. C'était suffisant. _Wyatt_ laissa tomber son regard vers les tâches rouges qui commençaient à apparaître sur les bandages.

 _«_ _Vraiment ? J'en ai pas l'impression. »_ Il commençait déjà à se faire une hypothèse sur la raison de ces bandages, mais l'a mis de côté. _Chris_ ne ferait jamais ça. Mais qu'en savait-il ? Il est son frère sans l'être pour autant. Il connaît son _Chris_ mais est-ce que celui-ci est pareil ? Après tout, les autres Wyatt ne sont pas comme lui...donc ça devait être la même chose pour Chris. Malgré tout, il sentit une légère douleur à l'idée que son frère, même si ce n'est pas son Chris, puisse faire cela. Peu importe leurs points divergents, ils s'aimaient tout de même.

Wyatt suivit son regard et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. S'ils n'étaient pas tous là à le distraire, il l'aurait remarqué plus tôt et aurait aidé Chris depuis longtemps ! Il devait trouver un endroit pour le soigner sans les regards indiscrets de son ancienne famille et de leurs homologues.

Piper s'alarma en remarquant le sang. « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir guéri ? Il faut de l'aide! Je peux appeler Léo ? » Le blond grogna à cette remarque futile.

« Léo ? Laisse-le dans ses cieux. On n'a pas besoin de son cul pompeux ici. » Fit-il remarquer froidement. Il n'a pas ordonné à Chris de le tuer pour le revoir maintenant.

 _Chris_ et _Wyatt_ se regardèrent. D'après cette remarque, ce Wyatt et ce Chris ont l'air de venir d'un avenir semblable aux leurs, pour ce qui est de Léo en tout cas. Pire, la haine de ce Wyatt pour Léo semble même plus profonde que celle de _Chris_ avant son « traité de paix » avec celui-ci.

Les **Wyatt** et **Chris** de l'avenir changé froncèrent les sourcils de confusion à tant d'hostilité envers leur père.

Piper soupira intérieurement. Décidément, son mari n'a vraiment pas la cote auprès de ses fils.

 **« Je peux le guérir ? »** Proposa **Wyatt** en s'approchant de son frère d'un avenir différent. Il a eu la chance d'hériter des pouvoirs de guérison contrairement à **Chris**. Sa version sombre continua de fixer son petit frère avec inquiétude au lieu de rencontrer son regard.

« Non, tu ne peux pas. »Déclara-t-il avec lassitude. Cette situation devenait vraiment épuisante. Cela n'avançait à rien avec le problème de Chris. Il avait d'autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper d'univers alternatifs. Son petit frère a besoin de lui. **Wyatt** insista.

 **«** **Pourquoi pas ?** **Cela** **ne me coûte rien d'essayer. »** Il soupira.

« Tu ne crois pas que si c'était si facile, je n'aurais pas essayé ?! On a les mêmes pouvoirs, je te ferai remarquer ! » Son irritation monta d'un cran. Cet idiot blond ne pouvait pas être lui pour ne pas capter le message qu'il insinuait.

 **«** **Tu ne peux pas le guérir ? Mais c'est impossible !** **À** **moins qu'il ne soit maudit ou... »** **Wyatt** se mordit la lèvre, ne voulant pas considérer l'autre option. **« Il a été maudit...pas vrai ? »** Sa voix trembla involontairement. **Chris** le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Non. » Sa voix ne fut pas plus forte qu'un murmure. Ça y est. Le chat était sorti du sac. À quoi bon leur cacher maintenant ? Ils l'auraient découvert à un moment ou un autre. Il caressa doucement la main de son frère, voulant s'excuser pour avoir révélé ce qui s'est passé.

 **« Mais alors... »** Piper l'interrompit.

«Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer à la fin ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être si grave pour qu'un whitelighter ne puisse pas guérir ? Et pourquoi tirez-vous cette tête ? » Piper devenait vraiment inquiète. Son bébé n'allait pas bien et ses fils discutaient de choses qui n'avaient aucun sens pour elle. Phoebe et Paige se demandèrent aussi avant que la femme aux cheveux courts ne se rappel d'une remarque qu'avait fait Léo il y a quelques années. Oh non...Cela ne pouvait pas être cela...

« Piper... »

« Quoi Phoebe ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne voulant pas être celle qui informe la mère de Chris.

« Tu te souviens le jour où Prue a fait un sort de sang ? » Piper hocha la tête, mais ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Qu'est-ce que Prue faisait là-dedans ?

« Elle devait se couper volontairement... » Elle marqua une pause puis reprit. « Et tu as demandé à Léo de la guérir, mais il t'a dit qu'il ne le pouvait pas... » Elle s'arrêta pour voir si sa sœur comprenait, mais elle ne sembla pas avoir reçu le message. Paige, en revanche, si. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

« ...guérir des blessures infligées volontairement. » Termina l'ancienne rousse.

La mère de famille ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Est-ce que ses sœurs essayaient de lui dire ce à quoi elle pensait ? « Non. Non. Et Non. » Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Ce n'est pas possible. Son bébé ne pourrait jamais faire cela. Elle toucha son ventre et le serra fort, comme si le protéger protégerait le grand Chris. Elle ne pouvait pas être une si mauvaise mère pour que son enfant tente de mettre fin à ses jours.

« Piper... »

« Non ! Je ne laisserai jamais mon fils faire une chose pareil ! Quelle mère pensez-vous que je suis ?! » Cria-t-elle hystériquement. Ce n'est pas possible. Un enfant qui tourne mal, d'accord, ses sœurs et elles ont bien été transformées en démons une fois. Mais jamais elle ne laisserait son enfant dans une détresse assez grande pour qu'il ne voit plus de raison de vivre. « Wyatt, dis-leur qu'ils se trompent ! Vous avez certainement dû vous méprendre ! Il y a une explication parfaitement logique à tout ça... »

Wyatt resta silencieux et renforça son emprise sur son petit frère. C'était déjà dur pour lui de traiter tout cela, mais avec la réaction de sa mère, il avait l'impression de retomber en enfance. Quand il y avait encore quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer.

 _Chris_ se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tripotant maladroitement son t-shirt. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'on parlait de lui. Il ne va pas mentir, lui-même avait perdu le goût à la vie lorsque sa mère est morte. En fin de compte, c'est sa détermination à sauver _Wyatt_ qui lui a donné une raison de vivre. Sinon, il serait certain qu'il se laisserait mourir de faim dans une ruelle à l'avenir. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de sa mère et éclaircir son point de vu.

 _« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ta faute maman... »_ Il se sentit très gêné par le regard indéchiffrable que son frère et l'autre Wyatt lui donnèrent. _« Peut-être...que tu n'étais plus là dans leur avenir ? »_ Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais par le regard du blond sur le canapé, il a visé juste. Décidément, cet avenir est vraiment trop semblable au sien. Quelles sont les différences alors ? Pourquoi ce Chris a-t-il décidé de se suicider ? Quel lourd fardeau portait-il ?

Piper laissa échapper un soupir résigné. « Alors...peut-être que je suis destinée à mourir ? On ne peut visiblement pas empêcher se qui est censé se produire ? Je suis morte à tes seize ans aussi, c'est ça ? » _La Source_ fixa son frère avec étonnement. Il ne s'attendait pas à se qu'il fasse une telle révélation à leur mère. _Chris_ évita volontairement son regard.

Wyatt la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Non...quand j'avais neuf ans. » Confia-t-il. Piper mit sa main devant sa bouche et essaya de réprimer les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. Cette fois-ci, elle meurt encore plus tôt et abandonne ses bébés quand ils sont incapables de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes. Résultat ? Son bébé ne pense plus que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Elle allait vraiment être une terrible mère.

Les seuls à ne pas avoir suivi furent **Wyatt** , **Chris** , Paige et Phoebe.

« Tu ne nous as pas dit que tu allais mourir ! » Cria Paige choquée.

 **« C'est quoi ces histoires ? Pourquoi maman va mourir? »** Sa mère allait mourir ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment le savaient-ils d'abord ?

« C'est une longue his- » Piper fut interrompu par son fils.

« Je m'en fiche de tout cela moi. Je dois m'occuper de mon petit frère. Alors, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, maman, j'emprunte ta chambre. Personne ne vient. » Il leur donna un regard d'avertissement avant de flamber avec son frère, n'attendant pas de réponse.

Un silence régna dans le grenier. _Wyatt_ se tourna vers la porte alors que sa mère expliqua toute l'histoire à leurs homologues, _Chris_ rajoutait une ou deux anecdotes. Il est vraiment curieux de cet avenir d'où vient son sosie. Il n'est pas le même que le sien, mais a des similitudes.

Mais surtout, il entretient une bonne relation avec son frère, tout en étant considéré comme « sombre ». Il veut connaître son secret. Comment a-t-il fait ? Est-ce que ce Chris est de son côté? Ou ferme-t-il les yeux ? Le blond lui a peut-être jeté un sort ? Il doit absolument comprendre pour trouver un moyen pour que son propre frère se joigne à lui.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents. Si _Chris_ n'était pas aussi épuisé, il aurait remarqué la disparition de son frère.

 **N/A : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que cela vous aura légèrement éclairé au sujet de l'intrigue ! Bien sûr, ce n'est que le commencement. Comment trouvez-vous les trois versions des frères ? Avez-vous devinez pourquoi le sort a réagi ainsi ? Que doivent-ils faire pour résoudre ce casse-tête ? Dites-moi dans les commentaires vos idées ! Le seul indice que vous aurez sont les penser des frères mais surtout, le sort en lui-même.**

 **En tout cas ce qui est certain, c'est que peu importe l'univers, chaque Wyatt a un problème avec son petit frère^^. Je me demande, quel Wyatt et/ou Chris préférez-vous ?**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Dark-Rina :**

 **Je te remercie de tes encouragements et je suis heureuse que tu apprécies cette fic ! Pour la malédiction de Chris, ce sera révélé plus tard, tu peux faire le lien avec son kidnapping;) Je suis contente qu'il y ait encore des personnes qui lisent charmed et qui adorent autant que moi Chris et Wyatt.**

 **PS : Ton anglais n'est pas si terrible que ça^^ regarde mon français. (et pourtant c'est ma langue maternelle…)**

 **Zofra :**

 **J'adore ta critique qui est très pertinente et constructive ! Cela m'aide et m'encourage à donner du meilleur de moi-même^^. Je suis contente que mes Chris et Wyatt te plaisent et espère que les deux autres Chris et Wyatt te plairont également ! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi au sujet de Wyatt sombre. En fait, dans l'épisode Chris-crossed, c'est le fait de voir Chris presque les larmes aux yeux qui m'a donné l'idée. J'aurais aimé qu'on approfondisse plus leur lien ou l'histoire de l'avenir inchangé dans la saison 6. Pour Wyatt/Chris, j'ai vraiment été tenté;) mais je n'ai jamais écris de slash, donc en faire pour la première fois dans ma première histoire longue...disons que je préfère le côté sécuritaire, mais on verra bien ! En tout cas, merci, j'ai bien reçu tes ondes positives^^.**

 **Delphine :**

 **Je suis contente que cela te plaise et qu'on soit encore nombreux à rêver encore de Charmed et surtout de Chris ! J'espère sincèrement que la suite ne te décevra pas !**

 **Lily :**

 **Merci et tu as bien raison ! Pour Chris, tu verras plus dans les chapitres à venir se qui va lui arriver !;)**


End file.
